Réminiscences de l'Ere Mythologique
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, Hadès a été vaincu, et les Enfers ont disparu avec lui. Mais après tant de siècles de combats internes, la déesse et les autres divinités n'avaient-elles pas oublié le rôle premier des Enfers? La résurrection des Chevaliers, en remerciement de leur sacrifice, va sans aucun doute les amener à se plonger dans le passé. [Chevaliers / Dieux / OC]
1. Réveils inattendus

Tout son corps était lourd et refusait de se réveiller. A croire qu'il retournait en apprentissage et que son maître venait de lui faire passer le plus rude entraînement qui soit. Ca, ou lors de la lutte des Douze maisons.

\- ...valier !

Une voix féminine appelait. Athéna ?

\- Chevalier ! Chevalier des Gémeaux, réveillez-vous !

Saga parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sa vue, trouble, ne distinguait que des formes vagues ainsi que la silhouette blanche d'une jeune femme. Il s'était attendu à la voir accompagnée d'une chevelure violette pourtant aucune trace de cette couleur n'entrait dans son champ de vision.

Il geignit et bougea lentement ses membres engourdis. Son esprit ne parvenait pas à retrouver ses derniers souvenirs. Le chevalier parvint tout de même à se redresser, sentant la main ferme mais douce de la jeune fille à ses côtés l'aider à se redresser.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Je… crois…

Sa vision redevint normale bien qu'éblouie par le soleil. Un soleil qui inondait de ses rayons le Sanctuaire…

Le Sanctuaire…

Ce domaine athénien qui semblait étonnement neuf, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de combat. Pourtant, dans les rares souvenirs qui lui revenaient, le chevalier des Gémeaux se rappelait avoir tenté d'arrêter cinq chevaliers de bronze.

Il se retourna pour mieux évaluer les alentours et remarqua qu'il se trouvait en réalité à l'entrée de son propre temple, intact lui aussi. Confus, le jeune homme en armure posa enfin son regard sur la jeune fille. Son visage lui semblait très vaguement familier et sa tenue, modeste, lui laissa penser qu'elle devait venir de Rodorio.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il.

\- Mh… Ce matin à l'aube, nous avons ressenti de fortes secousses, comme un tremblement de terre. Lorsque nous avons levé nos yeux vers le Sanctuaire, celui-ci était inondé de lumière et quand cette lumière finit par disparaître, tous les temples étaient redevenus comme avant, comme avant la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès.

\- Gn…

\- Chevalier !

Au nom « Hadès », le crâne du Chevalier des Gémeaux fut percé par une douleur aiguë tandis que sa mémoire lui revenait d'un coup. Hadès, la guerre sainte, sa prétendue trahison envers Athéna, son combat contre Shaka, Athéna qu'il avait lui-même… tué…

\- Je vais bien… finit-il par dire, rassurant la demoiselle sincèrement inquiète à ses côtés.

\- Je suis désolée si mes mots ont ravivé de douloureux souvenirs… Cela fait quelques mois qu'Athéna est revenue des Enfers, tout le monde avait péri… Personne ne se serait attendu à vous voir.

Saga plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnue tandis qu'il assimilait les nouvelles.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Je… * _la jeune femme déglutit sous le regard perçant du chevalier d'or_ * Je suis une des servantes de la Déesse. Son Altesse nous a chargé de lui tenir compagnie en attendant que le Sanctuaire se remette des dernières guerres. J'étais au village lorsque le tremblement de terre a eu lieu. J'ai voulu courir jusqu'au Palais pour m'assurer que tout allait bien mais je suis tombée sur vous, inconscient.

L'histoire était crédible et elle portait en effet la tenue des servantes du Palais, voilà sans doute pourquoi son visage lui avait semblé familier. Saga remarqua alors qu'à côté de la jeune fille accroupie, se trouvait son casque. Il s'en saisit et se leva pour regarder en direction du Palais.

\- Tu n'as rencontré aucun autre chevalier ?

\- Aucun…

Le jeune homme en armure était perplexe. Si tout était réel, cela signifiait alors qu'il avait été ramené à la vie ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Sans compter qu'il portait l'armure d'or, et non celle des Enfers… Une autre divinité qu'Hadès pouvait-elle ramener leurs âmes ? Athéna aurait-elle pu les ressusciter ?

Il lui fallait ces réponses, et savoir s'il était réellement le seul chevalier de la déesse à être revenu. Casque sous le bras, Saga prit donc la direction de son temple puis du Palais. La servante, silencieuse, le suivit. Il ne dit rien, si elle disait vrai, elle était au départ venue s'assurer que la déesse allait bien. Et si elle mentait, alors il l'aurait directement sous la main pour lui faire avouer la vérité.

L'ascension fut rapide et surtout, sans aucune rencontre. Pourtant, plus il s'approchait du Palais, plus de puissants cosmos irradiaient. Et pas n'importe quels cosmos, il ne s'agissait pas de cosmos malveillants, tout au contraire… Le plus irradiant était l'énergie d'Athéna, entourée par celles de…

\- Saga !

L'interpellé et la servante se retournèrent pour tomber sur le chevalier du Cygne, Hyôga.

\- Toi aussi tu… tu es revenu ? Demanda t-il presqu'innocemment.

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Comment j'ai pu te louper… Les autres sont à l'intérieur, viens !

Le jeune homme dépassa l'ex-Pope usurpateur pour ouvrir les portes du Palais, ne prêtant pas attention à la demoiselle en retrait. Les confrères s'engouffrèrent dans l'édifice jusqu'à arriver dans la salle du trône d'Athéna.

Dans cette salle, Saori Kido, Athéna de cette génération, se tenait debout en haut des marches, vêtue de ses apparâts de déesse, et conversait gaiement avec sa chevalerie. Sa chevalerie d'OR. Aphrodite, Deathmask, Camus, Shura, Shaka, Mü, Aldébaran, Ailoia et Aiolos… Sans compter les cinq anciens chevaliers de Bronze, tous étaient là. Même d'autres chevaliers qu'il n'aurait pas pensé voir ici… Dohko, Shion, Kanon…

\- Athéna ! Ils sont bel et bien tous revenus.

La voix du Cygne recouvrit temporairement les conversations pour attirer l'attention vers lui. La déesse leva les yeux vers lui puis vers Saga qui déglutit en se sentant percé par le regard de la princesse.

Celle-ci, étonnée au premier abord, laissa vite apparaître un visage radieux. Tous les visages des autres personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui également.

\- Saga des Gémeaux, chantonna la déesse, tu étais le seul que nous ne trouvions pas. Quel bonheur de te voir parmi nous !

\- Altesse ! Je…

\- J'ignore moi aussi pourquoi vous êtes tous là Chevaliers, coupa la jeune fille qui avait deviné les pensées de son Gémeau. Peut-être que Zeus, ému par votre sacrifice à tous et votre dévotion, a décidé de vous accorder une autre vie. Quelle que soit la raison, je suis ravie de votre retour.

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva à nouveau parmi les serviteurs d'Athéna. Certes cette chance n'était pas à refuser mais n'y avait-il pas anguille sous roche ? Tel était le sentiment commun partagé par tout le monde.

Saga chercha la servante du regard et la vit à l'écart, à côté de quelques autres domestiques observant la scène. Son attention fut ensuite vite captée par l'arrivée de son jumeau, Kanon, ex-Marina de Poséidon et porteur -en intérim?- de l'armure des Gémeaux.

\- Une armure pour deux, il va falloir qu'on se batte à nouveau pour savoir qui l'armure préfère ?

\- Content de te revoir aussi Kanon.

\- Mh ? Vraiment ? Aurais-tu ressuscité avec un nouvel amour fraternel ?

\- Je suis sincère, libre à toi de ne pas me croire.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avant que l'ex-Marina laisse apparaître un sourire. Il donna une forte tape sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

\- Si j'te crois, mais t'y habitue pas trop. Par contre faudra que tu m'héberges, je doute qu'Athéna accepte de laisser dormir un homme célibataire sous son toit.

L'ex-Pope allait répliquer lorsque la déesse parla à nouveau.

\- Mes chers Chevaliers, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ici. Vous vous êtes sacrifiés afin d'assurer la survie de la Terre, profitez désormais de cette ère de paix. Retournez à vos temples, enlevez vos armures et reposez vous. Toute l'Olympe sait que vous l'avez mérité. Tous vos pèchés, quels qu'ils aient été, sont pardonnés. Sachez également qu'afin de me guider, et pour retrouver une organisation stable au Sanctuaire, Shion laissera à nouveau l'armure du Bélier à Mü pour revêtir la toge de Pope. Maintenant allez.

Ainsi congédiés, les chevaliers s'inclinèrent devant Athéna et prirent la direction de la sortie du Palais. Les conversations étaient bien entendues tournées vers les derniers combats dont ils se souvenaient mais tous semblaient soulagés de s'être retrouvés. Au début de leur vingt ans, et malgré leur entraînement, tout être humain cherche à profiter de sa vie et avec cette résurrection, hors de question qu'ils échappent à la règle.


	2. Nous nous sommes déjà vus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je comprends tes inquiétudes Shion mais votre retour est aussi une excellente nouvelle ! Ne peux-tu pas en profiter au moins aujourd'hui et ne t'inquiéter que demain ?

Dans ses appartements, Athéna tentait de calmer son Pope qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre son rôle en faisant part de ses doutes à sa supérieure.

\- Je suis reconnaissant pour cette résurrection Princesse mais… Si nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour vous, nous avons également contribué à faire tomber Hadès.

\- En sauvant la Terre et l'Humanité.

\- Oui, nous avons réussi. Cependant je ne peux pas oublier qu'Hadès était un des douze Olympiens. Le frère aîné de Zeus. Malgré les armures divines de Seiya et ses compagnons, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des conséquences et cette résurrection semble…

\- Trop belle pour être vraie ? Termina Athéna.

Le Pope acquiesça. Il aimerait tellement y croire mais jusqu'à présent, en dehors d'Athéna, quel dieu avait été de leur côté ? Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait commandé le retour des âmes de ses chevaliers, alors qui ?

\- La disparition d'Hadès est due à ma propre main, Shion. Ni toi, ni les autres Chevaliers n'ont à en porter la responsabilité. Si l'Olympe veut punir quelqu'un, alors qu'ils viennent me voir.

Si ces paroles avaient pour but de rassurer l'ex-chevalier du Bélier, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Toutefois, le 'jeune' homme se tut et ne prolongea pas la conversation sur ce sujet, sentant que la déesse refuserait de partager son avis.

Ils furent de toute manière interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

\- Votre repas est là Altesse, ainsi que le Chevalier de la Balance qui demande audience.

\- Entrez.

La servante qui avait réveillé le Chevalier des Gémeaux ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Dohko avant d'amener le repas à Athéna. Le 'vieux maître' se mit à genoux devant la déesse qui lui ordonna de se relever aussitôt, un sourire sincère sur son visage.

La domestique posa le plateau sur la table non loin d'Athéna. Les réserves du Palais ne regorgeaient pas de ressources mais ils avaient toutefois de quoi faire un repas consistant pour leur divinité et ses chevaliers ressuscités. Elle disposa donc les assiettes en porcelaine ainsi que les couverts sur la table et reprit le plateau. Malgré cette proximité, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas écouter ce qu'échangeaient les personnes dans cette pièce. Cependant, elle n'était pas sourde et perçut quelques bribes. L'arrivée de Dohko avait toutefois allégé l'atmosphère, tout comme le contenu de la conversation. La Balance faisait de son mieux pour faire sourire son compagnon d'armes, pour le plus grand plaisir de la réincarnation qui souhaitait de tout coeur qu'ils profitent de cette nouvelle vie.

La jeune femme finit donc par sortir, sans remarquer que Shion l'avait remarquée et dévisagée un long moment.

* * *

Après être retournée aux cuisines déposer le plateau, la servante décida de profiter de l'obscurité pour déambuler dans les jardins du Palais avant de retourner au village. Son esprit était bien entendu tourné vers les événements de la journée. Hier encore, tout le Sanctuaire n'était qu'un amas de gravas ou presque, et aujourd'hui, il avait la même prestance que lors des siècles passés.

Elle s'accroupit près d'un bosquet et caressa délicatement les pétales d'une rose.

\- Même la nature renaît comme demandé… murmura t-elle.

\- Comme demandé ?

La voix masculine derrière elle lui fit faire un bond. Elle se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face à face avec Shion et Dohko.

\- Chevalier, Grand Pope ! Je… je sais je ne devrais pas être là mais…

\- Ce n'est rien, on ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un de profiter du silence des jardins.

La voix du Grand Pope se voulait douce mais semblait en même temps… froide. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Ton visage nous est familier, intervint Dohko, nous nous serions déjà rencontrés ?

\- Vous… vous avez sans doute dû me voir dans le Palais, j'y ai toujours travaillé…

La domestique était indubitablement nerveuse d'être ainsi toisée par deux chevaliers. Surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il me semble t'avoir vue lors de la dernière guerre sainte… il y a deux cents ans. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Shion était dur, et la lumière prodiguée par la pleine lune rendait son visage encore plus froid.

\- Bi… bien sûr ! Les mortels ne peuvent pas vivre aussi longtemps ! Vous devez confondre ! J'ai toujours vécu ici, peut-être que vous me méprenez pour une de mes ancêtres qui aurait travaillé au Palais aussi.

L'explication était plausible, ils devaient le reconnaître. Toutefois, le Grand Pope ne parvenait pas à ignorer ce doute que ce visage lui était bien trop familier pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple confusion. Dohko lui était plus réservé. Oui, cette demoiselle lui paraissait vaguement familière mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait croisée en réalité au Palais lors de cette génération mais ne s'en souvienne pas. Nul esprit, même entraîné, n'était habitué à affronter les Spectres et à mourir pour revivre ensuite. Même avec une intervention divine, ce n'était pas une expérience facile.

La Balance se saisit donc du bras de son confrère.

\- Laisse-la Shion, tu l'effraies ! Athéna a sans aucun doute raison, cette résurrection est une récompense et non le début d'un plan tordu pour nous mener dans une nouvelle guerre, alors arrête de voir le mal partout !

L'ex-Bélier finit par capituler. Il s'excusa brièvement à la jeune femme et rebroussa chemin vers le palais, suivi de son ami. La demoiselle resta encore immobile quelques instants puis finit par quitter les jardins pour retourner au village le plus vite possible.

Elle avait toujours su que sa vie serait en danger ici.


	3. Quotidien

_Une semaine plus tard_

Sur les marches de l'arène où avaient lieu les entraînements d'habitude, cinq chevaliers de bronze récemment devenus chevaliers divins, discutaient tranquillement. Tous essayaient eux aussi de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était revenu tout en faisant attention à ne pas mentionner les récentes guerres saintes. A quoi bon après tout ? Hadès avait disparu, Poséidon était scellé, y avait-il encore le besoin de prouver qu'Athéna remportait toutes les guerres ?

Et puis ils avaient d'autres choses auxquelles penser. On les avait certes entraînés à combattre, pourtant ce temps de paix qui se profilait à l'horizon ne les effrayait pas. Au contraire, ils voyaient une multitude de possibilités. Seiya profitait de ce temps pour renouer avec sa sœur, Shiryu avait demandé à Athéna l'autorisation de faire venir Shunrei et l'attendait avec impatience, Hyôga cherchait à rester avec Camus pour bénéficier de son savoir, certain qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, quant aux deux frères, Shun avait réussi à persuader Ikki de venir l'aider au village qui avait aussi souffert des récentes guerres.

Andromède et le Phénix avaient même reçu l'aide inattendue de Saga des Gémeaux, soucieux de réparer sa -très- mauvaise gestion du Sanctuaire pendant treize ans, ainsi que Mü, Aiolia et Aiolos cherchant simplement à aider leur prochain. Le renouveau de ce lien entre le village et le Sanctuaire fut tendu les premiers jours mais très vite la population oublia ces maux et décida de regarder vers l'avenir au lieu de ressasser le passé. Leur déesse était revenue, elle les avait protégés accompagnée de ses Chevaliers, même la nature semblait lui obéir et retourner dans un nouveau printemps. Cela faisait des années que la vallée n'avait pas été aussi… resplendissante et tous y voyaient une bénédiction divine octroyée par Athéna.

La divinité était en effet d'une humeur radieuse. Le retour de ses protecteurs avait effacé la souffrance qui s'était saisie de son esprit à cause du fait que leur sacrifice était tout simplement, pour elle. Désormais, son objectif était simple : leur permettre de profiter de cette vie. Bien entendu, la paix absolue n'existait pas et il lui était impossible de les libérer de leur armure et leur allégeance envers elle, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'essayer. C'est pourquoi elle avait accédé à la requête de Shiryû, voilà pourquoi les apprentis étaient un peu plus libres et avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir du Sanctuaire et surtout, voilà pourquoi la déesse avait exigé qu'un banquet soit tenu pour elle, ses chevaliers d'Or et ses chevaliers divins. Dans sa grande générosité, d'autres personnes avaient aussi été invités comme Marine, Shaina, Jabu et Seika. Tous méritaient de rompre le pain en personne avec leur déesse.

Les chevaliers d'Or en général étaient même moins stricts concernant les lois du Sanctuaire. Enfin… La sécurité de la déesse demeurait bien entendu une absolue priorité au cas où leur résurrection cache réellement quelque chose. Cependant, intérieurement ils sentaient qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie bénédiction et que les guerres étaient définitivement dans le passé.

Et il y avait même ceux un peu plus « décontractés » que les autres. Kanon des Gémeaux et Milo du Scorpion pour ne pas les citer. Le premier avait laissé l'armure à son frère le temps qu'il fasse ses œuvres de charité au village tandis que le second cherchait la compagnie d'un compagnon sympa. Etant donné que le Gémeau avait juré loyauté à Athéna et survécu à 14 de ses Scarlet Needle, il lui semblait donc sympathique.

C'est sur ce duo que tomba Saga en revenant justement du village.

\- Chevaliers ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sers avant tout Athéna et ne suis pas supposée vous servir de domestique particulière ! Cessez de m'appeler.

Il identifia cette voix féminine comme celle de la servante qui l'avait réveillée. Si elle se voulait polie, on sentait pourtant la fermeté de sa demande. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas une simple domestique qui allait pouvoir faire flancher les têtes de mule qu'étaient Kanon et Milo, surtout Kanon…

\- Tu ne demandes quand même pas que des chevaliers d'Or aillent jusqu'aux cuisines se servir non ? Répliqua justement celui-ci.

Saga fit irruption à ce moment là.

\- Laisse-la tranquille un peu.

\- Oh si ce n'est mon cher jumeau…

\- Salut Saga, salua le Scorpion.

\- Bonjour Milo… Mademoiselle vous pouvez y aller, et excusez le comportement de mon frère.

La jeune fille acquiesca en silence et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Hey ! Attends deux minutes, lança Kanon. T'excuse pas pour moi comme si j'étais le méchant de l'histoire encore alors que j'ai juste réclamé à boire. Viens là ma belle et dis-moi, toi et tes consœurs n'auriez pas eu à subir pire venant des assauts de l'ancien Grand Pope ?

\- Kanon ! S'indigna Saga.

La domestique resta sans voix et sembla même pâlir un peu. Devait-elle répondre ? Les trois chevaliers la fixaient, ce qui la bloquait encore plus. Fallait-il dire la vérité à un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or ayant pris le pouvoir pendant 13 ans? Qui sait ce qui était advenu de son autre personnalité après tout...

Le désigné « ancien Grand Pope » soupira, conscient que son jumeau ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ni la jeune femme s'il n'avait pas sa réponse.

\- Tu peux répondre, je sais que mes actions sont plus que répréhensibles.

\- Ouai ouai… on peut même parler d'apostat à ce niveau.

\- Ecoutez la, intervint le Scorpion et le silence revint.

\- Mmmh… hésita la servante. Ou… oui. Vous avez bel et bien tenté de…

Elle riva son regard sur le sol.

\- AH tu vois ! Sûr que tu leur as demandé plus que des simples boissons mon frère ! Et mets pas ça sur le compte de ton penchant maléfique, ça reste toi quand même.

\- Tsss, tais toi un peu…

Kanon répliqua et une dispute commença alors entre la fratrie. Milo du Scorpion, qui observait un sourire en coin, fit un signe de tête à la domestique pour lui signaler qu'elle devrait profiter du brouhaha pour s'éclipser. Un conseil que cette dernière s'empressa de suivre.

* * *

Les deux frères ne semblant pas décidés à arrêter leur dispute de sitôt, le Scorpion avait fini par les laisser et, ne désirant pas retourner tout de suite à son temple, descendit les temples pour se rendre aux arènes.

Là bas, il tomba sur Camus entraînant encore Hyôga. Le Grec était perplexe. Athéna n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur ses bronzes ayant réussi à obtenir des armures divines… Fallait-il vraiment que le Cygne quémande encore la supervision du Verseau ? Enfin… N'ayant pas de disciple, quelque chose devait lui échapper. Sans doute une histoire de lien particulier entre un maître et son élève combiné avec la culpabilité de Hyôga d'avoir tué son mentor, qui sait ?

Milo les observa donc à bonne distance, pas très désireux d'atterrir au milieu d'une toundra artificielle créée par les deux combattants. Il devait admettre que le gamin avait progressé. Mmh… quand il y pensait, le Verseau aurait peut-être survécu à la bataille du Sanctuaire s'il avait laissé mourir Hyôga. En fait, Milo avait en quelque sorte la responsabilité d'avoir mené Camus à préter allégeance à Hadès. Même si ce n'était qu'une mise en scène, avoir provoqué tout ça pour un de ses camarades le contrariait. Et bien qu'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il s'en voulait. Défendre et combattre pour Athéna, bien sûr, ça coulait de source mais pousser ses confrères à la mort…

\- En manque d'entraînement Milo ?

Camus avait fini d'entraîner le gamin et s'était rapproché du Scorpion, assis à côté du point d'eau. Le Grec frissonna.

\- Bordel Camus t'irradie le froid à des kilomètres.

\- J'espère bien.

Pourtant Milo ne bougea pas et regarda son confrère enlever son armure pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le Chevalier des Glaces reprit ensuite la parole.

\- Tu fais toujours des cauchemars ?

\- Non ça va mieux. Et toi ?

\- …

C'était un point assez sensible depuis leur résurrection, les cauchemars. Ou plutôt, des souvenirs de leur descente aux Enfers et des combats qui s'y étaient déroulés. Beaucoup les avaient subis les premières nuits puis plus rien, enfin presque pour tout le monde.

\- Athéna n'a pas pu t'aider ? Demanda le Scorpion, inquiet.

\- La déesse guérit les blessures physiques, aucune blessure physique ne cause ces cauchemars.

\- Même, elle aurait pu… je sais pas… apaiser ton esprit, quelque chose comme ça.

\- J'ai peur que ça soit plus compliqué…

\- Ouai, en plus comme t'es du genre à tout penser en détails, tu dois te retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens pour savoir pourquoi on est revenu, je me trompe ? Je t'ai vu sortir du Palais hier, t'as été voir Shion ?

Camus soupira.

\- Nous partageons les mêmes réserves sur notre… retour.

\- Bordel Camus tu t'inquiètes trop. Je sais que t'as eu une éducation de glaçon mais ça t'empêche pas de savourer ce qui nous arrive.

\- Ca ne m'empêche pas non plus d'être prudent.

\- Erf… on aura jamais la même opinion là dessus n'est-ce pas ?

Nul besoin de parole, la réponse était évidente. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes assis en silence, à regarder les quelques apprentis venus s'entraîner dans l'arène. La défaite d'Hadès les avait soulagés d'une guerre, du moins à l'avenir, et on aurait pu se dire que l'entraînement des apprentis était secondaire. Seulement, il n'y avait que la déesse du Destin pour garantir que toute menace était écartée.

Le repos semblait toutefois garanti -et mérité- pour les prochains mois… ou plutôt jusqu'à l'instant où la voix du Pope résonna dans leurs esprits.

 _*Chevaliers, un traître se trouve au village. Allez le capturer et ramenez le au Palais. Shaka vous rejoindra*_


	4. Nous n'étions pas les seuls

Les chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion se regardèrent brièvement avant de se lever et revêtir leurs armures. Un traître ici ? Qui nécessitait en plus l'intervention de trois chevaliers d'Or ? Comment d'ailleurs étaient-ils supposés le reconnaître parmi la population locale ?

Shaka devait certainement avoir la réponse. Il était même probable qu'à force de rechercher la vérité via la méditation, ce soit lui qui soit parvenu à identifier l'individu.

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour apercevoir les toits du village. Leur conscience était tournée vers l'arrestation de ce traître et la recherche du cosmos de leur confrère de la Vierge. Malheureusement, c'est une menace bien plus sérieuse qui s'abattit à la périphérie du domaine d'Athéna.

Des nuages noirs s'amoncelèrent au dessus du village et trois puissants cosmos surgirent. Des cosmos que les chevaliers de la déesse de la Sagesse croyaient disparus pour toujours.

\- Camus, Milo, vous les ressentez aussi ?

Shaka arriva à son tour et observait le village à travers ses paupières closes.

\- Shaka ! Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Questionna le Scorpion qui commençait à bouillir.

\- Probablement venus rencontrer le traître que je viens de démasquer et prendre leur revanche sur Athéna.

Les trois Chevaliers d'Or n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se ruèrent en direction du village pour s'opposer aux trois intrus. Les cosmos ne laissaient aucun doute possible… Les Enfers étaient elles-aussi réapparues.

Shaka se sépara des deux autres afin d'arrêter le traître qu'il avait démasqué et prendre ensuite à revers leurs ennemis. La population s'était réfugiée chez elle et c'est dans des rues quasi désertes que le Scorpion et le Verseau tombèrent sur leurs souvenirs et cauchemars : les trois Juges des Enfers.

Aux portes du village, les Chevaliers d'Or et les Spectres se toisèrent de longues secondes.

\- Et bien… on va rester à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Milo se gratta la joue avec son ongle rouge, dissimulant ainsi son angoisse incontrôlée de se retrouver à nouveau face à ces terreurs ambulantes qui n'auraient pas dû être là.

\- Mmh… il semble que la vermine soit revenue aussi… déclara platement Aiacos.

\- Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus, lança calmement le Verseau, le regard plus glacial qu'à l'accoutumée.

Minos du Griffon arbora un rictus en coin. Il fit, par pure provocation, un pas en plus en direction des deux chevaliers, ignorant leurs cosmos grandissant. Il ricana.

\- Vous pensez réellement que vous deux seuls contre nous trois seriez suffisants ?

\- Un seul chevalier d'Or d'Athéna est bien assez puissant pour vous tenir en échec...

La voix de la Vierge vint de derrière les trois Juges. Shaka, les yeux clos comme à son habitude, tenait fermement le bras frêle d'un visage effrayé vaguement connu des chevaliers : la domestique ayant réveillé Saga des Gémeaux. Le Scorpion arqua un sourcil mais l'Indien reprit.

\- Votre espion a été découvert, vous n'aurez plus d'informations de sa part.

Minos toisa la jeune femme quelques secondes dont le visage était dissimulé par ses cheveux tombant en cascade.

\- Un espion ? En quoi une mortelle nous serait utile ?

\- Si nous avions réellement un espion, nous ne nous serions pas abaissés à venir ici en personne, surenchérit Rhadamantys.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. La servante essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de Shaka ce qui, bien évidemment, était vain. La poigne du chevalier n'avait aucun mal à la retenir et c'est à peine si son bras bougeait, qu'importe la force qu'elle y mettait. Dommage pour elle, les yeux azurs du blond avaient vu une partie de la vérité entourant leur retour et il était dès lors impossible de la laisser échapper. Il fallait avant tout régler le problème de la présence des Spectres sur leur domaine.

Comme en réponse à cette pensée, Aiacos s'avança pour dépasser son confrère Minos.

\- Assez, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à nous justifier face à vous.

Son cosmos s'intensifia immédiatement. Les Chevaliers firent de même, prêts à parer l'attaque.

\- Garuda fl…

\- AIACOS ARRETE !

Le Juge stoppa son attaque tandis que son coeur loupa un battement. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix : la prisonnière de la Vierge qui cherchait à s'avancer vers les Spectres. Ces derniers la dévisagèrent maintenant que ses cheveux ne la cachaient plus. Leur expression changea soudainement et, si c'était possible, ils devinrent encore plus pâles.

\- Elle est bel et bien liée à vous alors, déclara Shaka qui n'avait pas lâché la captive.

Les Juges ne répondirent pas, leur attention tout à coup portée vers la jeune femme. Ils étaient eux aussi revenus de la Mort mais si elle était réellement la personne à laquelle ils pensaient…

Rhadamantys finit par en détacher les yeux et les leva vers ceux clos du chevalier blond.

\- Nous souhaiterions une audience avec Athéna.

\- Vous ne croiserez même pas son chemin, claqua Milo.

Il était clair que ni le Verseau, ni le Scorpion, ni même n'importe quel chevalier, n'aurait pensé que les Juges pouvaient leur faire une telle demande. Eux, demander à rencontrer Athéna ? La seule raison imaginable serait qu'ils profiteraient de cette entrevue pour tenter de la tuer. Seulement, à nouveau entourée de tous ses chevaliers d'Or et de ses cinq chevaliers divins, impossible de croire qu'ils avaient une quelconque chance.

 _*Chevaliers ! Réunissez-vous tous au Palais et faites venir les Juges, je souhaite m'entretenir avec eux.*_

La voix d'Athéna raisonna dans tous les esprits de ses serviteurs, à leur plus grande surprise. Amener trois ennemis aussi près de leur déesse n'était pas pour les réjouir mais comme ils le savaient, ses ordres étaient absolus et irrévocables.


	5. Albafica était un bon ami

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous!_

 _Merci de votre intérêt pour cette fic! Certains ont déjà des hypothèses sur l'identité de la servante à ce que je vois x) Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire traîner en longueur "le suspense". A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment les compétences écrites pour le faire donc son identité sera bientôt donnée une bonne fois pour toutes ^^'_

 _Je préviens également qu'il y a dans ce chapitre des mentions de Lost Canvas avec quelques spoils (enfin, un). Il y en aura encore probablement à l'avenir._

 _En attendant, encore merci et bonne lecture ~ (pas mal de blabla dans ce chapitre...)_

* * *

Il fallut peu de temps aux trois Spectres et leur 'escorte' pour parvenir au Palais de la déesse. Quand on pensait qu'il y a quelques mois encore, Saga, Camus et Shura avaient lutté, s'opposant même aux commandes de leur divinité, pour vaincre leurs anciens camarades et atteindre Athéna… Aujourd'hui, celle-ci ordonnait qu'on amène directement ses ennemis devant elle, et pas les plus faibles ni les moins influents. Autant dire que la jeune fille était bien gardée derrière toute une rangée de Chevaliers d'Or.

La servante, rendue à nouveau libre de ses mouvements bien que surveillée, n'avait plus dit un mot depuis son intervention au village. Aucun des Juges n'avait non plus essayé de lui adresser la parole. Pendant ce temps, les chevaliers de la Vierge, du Verseau et du Scorpion avaient bien entendu chercher à élucider ce mystère mais non, ils n'avaient aucun indice pour savoir pourquoi cette domestique avait été obéie par trois des plus puissants spectres d'Hadès. La seule hypothèse qui venait à leur esprit était celle que Pandora aurait pu se réincarner en elle. Toutefois, son attitude frèle, son manque de combativité et de… de tout ce qui faisait Pandora en fait, mettaient à mal cette idée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du trône où, parée de ses atours divins, Saori Kido alias Athéna de cette génération, se tenait debout et toisait les intrus, bien encadrée par ses cinq chevaliers divins et son Grand Pope.

\- Gryphon Minos, Garuda Aiacos, Wyvern Rhadamantys, vous et Hadès avez été vaincus il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Votre retour signifie t-il que les Enfers ont aussi été restaurées ?

\- Nous ignorons pourquoi nous sommes revenus, à vrai dire nous voulions savoir si nous étions les seuls, sourit calmement Minos.

\- Etes-vous ici sur ordre d'Hadès ? Demanda plus directement Seiya, prêt à défendre sa déesse en tout temps et en tout lieu.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'attendre ses ordres pour agir.

La tension était clairement palpable entre les deux camps. En étant seulement trois, malgré leur puissance, les Juges étaient clairement en infériorité. Toutefois leur simple présence suffisait à tous les mettre mal à l'aise derrière leurs visages de marbre. La réponse qu'ils avaient fournie pouvait laisser en plus sous entendre le retour d'Hadès. D'un autre côté, ils n'allaient pas admettre que le Dieu des Enfers avait définitivement disparu même s'il s'agissait de la vérité. Dans cette situation, le doute était leur meilleure arme.

La divinité avait malgré tout une idée sur la raison de leur venue.

\- Est-ce seulement la raison de votre demande d'audience ? Non, je n'ai pas ramené vos âmes si vous souhaitiez savoir. Si j'avais eu ce pouvoir, seuls mes chevaliers auraient bénéficié de ma bénédiction.

La voix d'Athéna, bien que calme, aurait souhaité connaître la vérité elle-aussi.

\- Connaissez-vous cette femme ? Demanda la divinité en désignant son ex-servante.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers la déesse puis les tourna vers les Juges. Ces derniers lui rendirent son regard mais aucun n'osa proférer un mot. Bien que patiente, la déesse de la Guerre insista cette fois et se tourna vers la femme.

\- Shaka de la Vierge a découvert que vous aviez prié pour les Enfers, a t-il raison ?

\- … Oui, en effet.

\- Et étiez-vous déjà là il y a deux cents ans comme Shion le pense ?

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle en l'attente d'une réponse. La jeune femme par peur de donner la réponse, les Spectres car ils attendaient de confirmer l'identité de celle qui avait interrompu Aiacos et Athéna par crainte de voir surgir un nouvel ennemi. Seulement, aucun son ne s'échappa des lèvres de l'interrogée pour confirmer ou non la pensée du Grand Pope.

La divinité soupira alors et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, déterminée.

\- Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'avoir un ennemi dans ce Sanctuaire. S'il est impossible de savoir la vérité de ta part, nous ferons autrement. Shaka !

Le Chevalier s'avança, faisant crépiter son cosmos. Bien que dans l'esprit de la déesse, il ne s'agissait que d'une intimidation pour faire parler l'ex-domestique, cela fit toutefois réagir les Spectres. Les trois s'avancèrent pour se mettre entre la jeune femme et leur adversaire en armure dorée qui s'immobilisa.

\- Une simple espionne ne bénéficierait pas d'un tel appui de la part des trois Juges, constata simplement Athéna.

Cet énoncé déclaré comme un fait semblait pourtant chercher confirmation.

\- Reculez, ordonna l'inconnue à ses 'protecteurs'.

\- A… tenta vainement Rhadamantys.

\- Vous m'avez déjà assez exposée ainsi en venant ici. Reculez !

Les Juges reculèrent donc, diminuant leur cosmos, tandis que la prisonnière se tournait vers Athéna.

\- Ils n'ont commis aucun crime sur ton domaine, je te demande de les laisser partir. C'est moi qui ai contacté les Enfers, tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre, certainement pas d'avoir des Spectres au Sanctuaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis-nous déjà qui tu es.

L'interrogée hésita quelques secondes.

\- Si je le dis maintenant, vous me verrez tous comme une ennemie… Sache simplement qu'il y a deux cents ans, Sasha m'avait laissée vivre ici un certain temps en tant que dame de compagnie. En tant que réincarnation d'une époque différente, tu ne te souviens certainement pas de ça, mais ça explique pourquoi le Grand Pope se souvient de mon visage.

Les deux femmes se toisaient. La déesse de la sagesse du haut de ses marches, derrière ses chevaliers d'Or, épaulée par Seiya et ses compagnons, puis de l'autre côté une inconnue en vêtements de servante pourtant obéie des trois plus puissants Spectres infernaux. La réponse était proche, il fallait juste toucher la bonne corde.

\- La précédente Athéna connaissait votre véritable identité ? Demanda confirmation Shun d'Andromède.

\- En effet, et elle a accepté de garder pour elle ma présence ici. A vrai dire, seul Albafica se doutait de quelque chose…

Minos tilta à ce prénom, et la jeune femme le remarqua. Fixant le Juge, elle déclara simplement:

\- C'était un bon ami. Réservé certes, mais généreux.

\- Je me souviens de l'identité de son assassin, qui semble être sous vos ordres.

La voix de Dohko s'éleva, le regard rivé sur le spectre du Griffon.

\- Je ne donne pas d'ordres aux Spectres, même si vous pouvez avoir cette impression. Si vous vous souvenez de leur organisation, vous sauriez donc qu'au dessus des Juges, se trouvent uniquement Hadès, Thanatos, Hypnos et Pandora.

\- Et vous… autrement ils n'obéiraient pas, insista la Balance.

\- Non... ou alors... voyez ça comme... un reste de respect.

L'inconnue recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte, visiblement anxieuse. Une anxiosité qui aurait pu passer pour de la panique, comme si son plan tombait à l'eau, pourtant… il n'y avait aucun plan. N'y aurait-il personne, pas même une, pour le comprendre ? Elle réitéra sa demande.

\- Athéna… laisse-les partir. Tu leur as donné la réponse qu'ils désiraient, ils n'ont donc plus rien à faire ici.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas eu les nôtres ! Intervint Seiya. Qu'en est-il des Enfers ? Tout avait disparu, Hadès aussi. Tous les Spectres sont pourtant revenus ?

\- Peut-être pas tous, pas encore…

Les Juges se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur la femme. Pour qu'elle sache tout cela, c'est donc qu'elle était à l'origine de leur retour. Une pensée qui traversa également les esprits de la chevalerie athénienne.

\- Et comment une servante, qui n'émane aucun cosmos, mais a pourtant vécu lors de la dernière guerre sainte et parvient à commander aux proches conseillers d'Hadès, peut en plus savoir que les Enfers sont réapparues ? interrogea Shaka.

L'ex-domestique avait désormais le regard fuyant. Elle n'aimait pas cette tournure des choses.

\- Pourquoi tourner autour du sujet au lieu de poser directement la question ? Comme le chevalier de la Vierge l'a vu, j'ai bel et bien prié pour les Enfers lorsque vous et les chevaliers de Bronze en êtes revenus. Toutefois, la réalisation de cette prière ne tenait pas de moi. Et au dessus d'Hadès, il n'y a qu'un dieu capable d'une telle prouesse. Je vous invite donc tous à vous adresser à lui pour des éventuelles réclamations.

Le ton était sec, cassant, indubitablement l'opposé du ton inquiet qu'elle avait eu envers Saga des Gémeaux lorsqu'elle l'avait réveillé. Où était passée son attitude discrète et timide ? Certains habitués à la chasse diraient que les animaux blessés et bloqués dans un coin sont souvent les plus agressifs.

Athéna retint ces paroles et décida de s'y attarder en détail plus tard. Des murmures s'étaient élevés parmi les Chevaliers mais la divinité ramena le calme en donnant quelques coups sur la pierre des marches avec son sceptre. Pour le moment, il y avait toujours 3 Juges et une inconnue dont il fallait s'occuper. Une inconnue qui ne le resterait pas longtemps, parole de déesse !

\- Je veux bien les laisser partir si tes prochaines réponses me satisfont. Pour commencer, es-tu toi même un Spectre ?

\- Non, je n'ai aucune compétence en matière de combat et ne possède ni armure, ni surplice.

\- Une divinité infernale ?

\- … Je ne suis pas originaire des Enfers et n'y suis pas non plus alliée.

\- Je prends donc cette réponse pour un « oui » quant à la divinité.

Hochement de tête de la jeune femme. Athéna reprit.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Où est passé ton cosmos ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, j'étais auparavant la dame de compagnie de la précédente réincarnation. J'ai simplement voulu revenir ici. Quant à mon cosmos… je ne l'utilise pas. Il n'est pas, au départ, comparable au tien et je ne voulais pas être recrutée pour devenir un chevalier si ça avait été découvert.

\- Regarde moi.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers ceux divins d'Athéna. Cette dernière écarta délicatement ses chevaliers afin de descendre les quelques marches la séparant de sa consœur. Les Spectres ne bougèrent pas et étaient la cible de tous les regards assassins des armures dorées et divines. Au moindre geste suspect, ça serait l'explosion de cosmos.

La réincarnation arriva devant l'inconnue et la fixa. La majesté de la déesse aux cheveux violets contrastait avec la simplicité roturière de l'ex-suivante. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence, comme si tous retenaient leur respiration. Sa voix finit enfin par briser la situation.

\- Je sens au fond de moi que tu dis la vérité et que tu n'as jamais voulu du mal à ce Sanctuaire. Sasha a dû le voir aussi si elle t'a accueillie à ses côtés. Minos, Rhadamantys et Aiacos peuvent partir, mais tu resteras ici, jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions ton identité et que nous jugions s'il est possible que ça constitue une menace à l'avenir.

L'auditoire s'agita. Les laisser repartir, comme ça ? Sans rien faire d'autre ? L'inconnue courba légèrement l'échine.

\- Merci Athéna. Ils ne reviendront pas

\- Les Spectres ne sont pas dignes de confiance, tout comme n'importe quelle créature qui vient du monde souterrain, interrompit Seiya avec le soutien moral de ses confrères chevaliers.

\- Je t'assure Chevalier Pégase que je préfère largement vivre ici en tant que prisonnière que retourner aux Enfers ou voir les Enfers à ma porte. Et si tu ne me crois pas, alors crois en ta déesse.

En effet, Pégase ne croyait pas plus que ça à l'histoire de la servante. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Rien que le fait de ne toujours pas savoir son nom. Cependant, il faisait bien et bien confiance en Athéna et ne la contredirait donc plus…. Pour le moment. Saori devait de toute manière avoir des raisons de garder cette jeune femme. Si celle-ci était effectivement une autre divinité, les informations qu'elle possédait pourrait être d'un grand secours pour les prochaines réincarnations. N'avait-elle pas admis, après tout, avoir prié Zeus et avoir été entendue ? Quoique il restait à prouver que cela avait été réellement le cas.

Malgré leur flagrante réticence, les Spectres finirent par faire demi-tour et quitter le Sanctuaire, suivis de près par plusieurs Chevaliers tandis qu'Athéna restait avec sa nouvelle « égale ».

\- N'y a t-il vraiment aucun nom auquel tu réponds ? Demanda t-elle.

L'ex-domestique passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains et sourit à la déesse et son Grand Pope.

\- … Mmh… J'imagine que vous pouvez m'appeler... Elea. Oui. Elea, c'est bien.


	6. Wolves asleep amidst the trees

_Hey ~  
Un autre chapitre juste avant que je prenne l'avion pour rentrer en France! J'avais prévu que l'identité d'Elea soit révélée dans ce chapitre et au final j'ai écrit plus que prévu..._  
 _A l'avenir je tâcherai de plus m'attarder sur les chevaliers._  
 _(Chapeau à ceux/celles qui pourront reconnaître ce qu'Elea chantonne -sans faire de recherches bien sûr-)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

\- Voilà, dernière page du dernier journal de la précédente Athéna… rien…

On pouvait ressentir toute la déception du monde dans la voix de Shun au moment où il faisait ce triste constat. Malgré sa tenue régulière d'un journal intime, Sasha n'avait jamais mentionné cette déesse, cette 'Elea'. Les archives officielles tenues par le Pope de l'époque ne contenait pas plus d'informations et ils n'avaient trouvé aucun journal personnel ayant appartenu à Albafica des Poissons.

\- Rhaaa des jours gaspillés au milieu de bouquins poussiéreux pour rien ! Se plaignit fortement le chevalier Pégase.

\- Pourquoi Athéna ne demande pas à un manipulateur de lui arracher la vérité ? Persiffla le Phénix. Kanon tiens… après Poséidon, ça devrait pas être trop difficile pour lui.

Shun finit de ranger les livres éparpillés par les Bronzes dans leurs recherches infructueuses.

\- Saori veut tenir parole et ne pas lui porter atteinte. Et puis, il me semble qu'elle est souvent avec Saga ou Kanon déjà. Athéna pense sûrement que comme Kanon est plus puissant que les Juges, il pourrait l'arrêter en cas de danger.

Hyôga s'adossa à une étagère.

\- Ca me paraît louche, et je sais que tous les chevaliers d'Or partagent cet avis. Une divinité infernale qui n'est pas loyale à Hadès, c'est impossible. Shion et Dohko ont même essayé de l'interroger sur sa vie ici il y a deux cents ans, pour avoir des indices, mais ils n'ont rien pu en tirer. Ils ont juste appris que Sasha avait demandé à Albafica des Poissons de ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi elle était immunisée à son poison. Et qu'il croyait donc qu'elle était une nymphe, ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Une nymphe, aux Enfers ? S'immisça le Dragon.

\- Mmmh… Il y en avait à Elysion. Ça pourrait être ça, rappela Pégase.

\- Mais je ne crois pas que les Juges obéiraient de la sorte à une simple nymphe, souleva intelligemment Andromède.

Les Bronzes s'attaquaient là à une question qui faisait blanchir les cheveux de toute la Chevalerie -sauf de Saga espérons-le-, la réelle identité d'Elea.

Peu de temps après le départ des Juges, Shion avait demandé à deux chevaliers d'aller fouiller les appartements au village de la servante. Enfin « appartements » n'était pas le terme le plus approprié. Il s'agissait plutôt d'une toute petite maison de plein pied en pierre, à peine plus grande qu'une chambre. Il n'y avait de la place que pour un foyer, un lit d'une personne, une commode et une table. La demoiselle avait très peu de possession. En dehors de ses tenues et des ustensiles de cuisine, ils ne trouvèrent que quelques livres en grec parlant de l'histoire du Sanctuaire et qu'on faisait apprendre aux apprentis, quelques bijoux en acier, une composition florale et une petite sculpture en bois. Si le Palais d'Athéna avait aussi des appartements assez simples, cette divinité avait décidé de l'être beaucoup beaucoup plus.

Puisque sa chambre avait été fouillée, le Pope avait tout de même demandé qu'elle vienne vivre au Palais. Bien entendu, il ne s'agissait que d'une précaution pour avoir la garantie de l'avoir constamment sous les yeux. Il lui était d'ailleurs interdit de déambuler seule dans le Sanctuaire. Autant dire que pour Elea, qui venait de passer plusieurs années en tant que domestique, avoir soudainement des journées entières de temps libre était quelque peu destabilisant.

Comme Andromède l'avait mentionné, la jeune femme était souvent suivie par Kanon. Ou plutôt, c'était elle qui suivait Kanon. Le Phénix avait par ailleurs vu juste, en quelque sorte. Bien qu'il n'en ait pas reçu l'ordre, il tentait tout de même de récolter des informations mais il n'obtint que des réponses se limitant à « oui » ou « non », ou encore un sourire. Il ne réussit qu'à confirmer qu'elle avait connu Hadès, les dieux jumeaux, Pandora, les Juges et… et en fait tous les Spectres.

La tâche était rude mais s'il avait réussi à manipuler Poséidon, obtenir des informations d'une déesse inférieure ne devrait pas être trop difficile ni trop long.

* * *

\- ALLEZ KANON, MONTRE LUI QUI COMMANDE ICI !

En ce beau jour ensoleillé, quelques Ors avaient décidé d'envahir l'arène pour faire une petite démonstration de compétences aux apprentis. Sur la terre, en armure scintillante, Shura et Kanon se faisaient face et chacun avait ses supporters. Celui qui venait de hurler au Gémeau de se bouger, c'était Milo, qui décidément appréciait de plus en plus l'ex-Marina. Deux colonnes ne parvinrent pas à échapper au tranchant du Capricorne sous les encouragements des novices et chevaliers dans les gradins.

A l'ombre d'une colonne, quelques rangées derrière le Scorpion, Elea assistait à l'entraînement puisqu'on lui avait imposé de toujours rester en vue d'un ou deux chevaliers. Elle s'était sincèrement inquiétée de savoir si ces derniers parviendraient ou non à s'occuper en temps de paix, et c'était une excellente surprise de voir que tout allait bien. Il fallait bien sûr mettre de côté le petit incident avec les Juges et sa propre présence qui les rendait suspicieux, mais au fond, elle était heureuse que tout revienne ainsi à la vie.

\- Une fleur ?

Une tâche rouge entra dans le champ de vision de la demoiselle en même temps que la voix d'Aphrodite des Poissons résonnait derrière elle. La tâche rouge était, bien évidemment, une rose. Elle s'en saisit délicatement.

\- Merci Chevalier.

\- C'est un plaisir !

Il descendit d'un rang pour s'asseoir non loin d'elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un faux air décoiffé.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez les roses d'Albafica, alors je me suis permis.

\- Vous avez bien fait, une rose fait toujours plaisir.

\- Mmh… Je doute qu'Andromède partage cet avis, lança t-il, une moue sur les lèvres.

\- Pour ma part j'ai entendu dire que vous signiez vos crimes d'une rose rouge, devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Répliqua la demoiselle, toujours souriante.

Aphrodite sourit à son tour en regardant son interlocutrice effleurer les pétales de sa rose avec ses lèvres.

\- En tant que prisonnière, vous devriez toujours être sur vos gardes. Sauf bien sûr si vous dites enfin votre vrai nom.

\- Encore ce refrain ? Je vous en prie, essayez d'être plus imaginatifs ou plongez vous dans la mythologie tiens.

\- La mythologie ? Les légendes écrites par les ignares vous voulez dire ?

\- Ils n'étaient pas tous ignares. Honnêtement je trouve ça un comble que des Chevaliers d'Athéna ne limitent leurs connaissances qu'à ce qui concerne leur déesse, alors que les connexions de cette dernière peuvent donner une longue liste d'ennemis potentiels, ou d'alliés.

Relevée de ses fonctions de servante, Elea s'était également relevée de l'attitude qui allait avec. Ses paroles étaient toujours polies et respectueuses dans la forme, mais le contenu était par moments plus nuancé.

\- Certains y pensent, fit irruption une voix.

A quelques pas d'eux se tenait Camus du Verseau, les yeux non pas rivés sur l'arène mais sur un livre.

\- Ah, sûr que tu dois avoir des tonnes d'informations dans tes bouquins Camus. Ton temple a donc été restauré avec tous tes ouvrages ? Quelle aubaine… répondit Aphrodite d'un ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Athéna a ordonné de ne pas lui faire du mal. Les livres sont donc plus sûrs que tes roses empoisonnées. Tu permets ?

D'un geste négligé de la main, le Verseau givra la rose entre les doigts de l'ex-servante qui sursauta sous la soudaine baisse de température. Le Poisson refit une moue.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, je voulais confirmer ce qui se disait… Bon, puisque tu es un tel rabat-joie…

Le chevalier se leva et laissa la jeune femme avec Camus. Celle-ci observait la fine couche de glace sur les pétales de la rose, bloquant ainsi ses émanations toxiques. Emanations qui, comme le disaient effectivement ses dires concernant Albafica, n'avaient aucun effet sur elle puisqu'elle semblait ne même pas l'avoir remarqué. Cette insensibilité à un poison venant de la nature était un autre élément à prendre en compte dans les maigres indices la concernant. Toutefois, une divinité proche de la nature, ou du moins qui l'influencait en partie, qui a vécu aux Enfers ne devait pas être si difficile à identifier… Et puis, il y avait ces paroles « plongez vous dans la mythologie ». C'était ce qui était précisément en tête du Verseau. Le livre qu'il tenait actuellement était d'ailleurs une œuvre classique grecque mentionnant les Olympiens : l'Iliade. Le seul problème était sa langue d'écriture : en grec ancien. Il faudrait donc un peu de temps avant de parvenir à savoir si cet ouvrage était bel et bien utile.

Le Verseau tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui souriait toujours.

\- Il y a quelque chose de risible ?

\- Non, du tout. Je me disais simplement que par un étrange coup du destin, vous ressemblez tous beaucoup à vos prédécesseurs des dernières Guerres Saintes.

\- Ah oui ? Répondit le chevalier, replongeant dans son livre.

\- Oui, à la différence que Degel, le chevalier du Verseau d'il y a 200 ans, avait des cheveux plus longs et devait porter des lunettes pour lire.

\- Je vois. Vous vous amusez donc à noter les ressemblances entre les chevaliers des différentes époques ?

Son sourire diminua pour arborer un air triste et son regard se baissa.

\- … Non. Au contraire ça m'attriste de faire un tel constat.

Conservant la rose gelée, Elea se leva puis descendit les gradins en annonçant retourner au Palais sous le regard interrogatif de Camus.

* * *

\- Bon retour parmi nous Aldébaran ! Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

Le Chevalier du Taureau mit un genou à terre pour saluer sa déesse.

\- Il n'y a rien à signaler Altesse. Les tremblements de terre signalés étaient naturels, je n'ai ressenti aucun cosmos sur place. J'ai tout de même poussé mes recherches en interrogeant les habitants locaux mais aucun événement étrange n'a eu lieu ces derniers mois. Les derniers en date sont ceux causés lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, avant que vous ne vainquiez Hadès.

\- Très bien Chevalier, excellent travail. Tu peux enfin aller te reposer.

Le Taureau courba l'échine une dernière fois puis quitta la salle d'audience. Lorsque les lourdes portent se refermèrent derrière lui, Shion laissa échapper un soupir sous son casque de Pope.

\- Allons Shion, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te réjouis pas non plus de cette nouvelle.

\- Si Athéna, bien sûr. Seulement…

\- Je ne veux plus entendre tes doutes ! Tout le monde la surveille et nous allons bien finir par savoir qui elle est. Ne peux-tu pas faire confiance à Sasha qui l'avait autorisée à rester avec elle ? Si elle était une réelle menace, cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

\- J'en conviens mais je…

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? … … Ne te méprends pas. Je tiens moi aussi à m'assurer que les Spectres ne surgissent pas à nouveau. Cependant je refuse de mettre mes Chevaliers en alerte constante pour rien ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ce que vous avez vécu, cette paix est plus que méritée.

Le Pope retint un autre soupir. Il était tiraillé entre son propre désir de repos et de paix et sa méfiance constante après la visite des Juges.

\- D'ailleurs Shion, j'ai eu une idée.

\- Euh… oui Altesse ?

Allait-elle lui reparler du banquet qu'elle tenait à organiser pour les Chevaliers ?

\- Puisque les Dieux ont fait reconstruire le Sanctuaire comme à son apogée, il est temps de le faire entrer dans l'ère moderne. Que les appartements soient mieux équipés et plus confortables, pareil pour les Temples. Et que tous soient autorisés à quitter le Sanctuaire au moins une fois par semaine. Qu'ils partent à la découverte du monde extérieur et oublie un peu la rigueur des entraînements.

\- Mais…

\- Je ne te demande pas de tout mettre en place dans l'heure, mais mets toi à la tâche je te prie.

Sous la cordiale invitation, il y avait bien entendu un ordre qui ne changerait pas. L'ex-Chevalier du Bélier était certes favorable à la détente en ce moment, tant que ça ne perturbait pas la sécurité de la Déesse. Mais voilà, autoriser autant d'allers et venues serait un véritable calvaire.

* * *

Loin de se préoccuper de ce que pouvait faire Athéna, l'ex-servante avait changé d'avis et s'était dirigée vers le village, où elle habitait il y a peu encore. Les appartements du Palais étaient bien aménagés bien qu'encore un peu austères, mais il n'y avait pas la convivialité de Rodorio. Ancrés dans leur allégeance envers la déesse de la sagesse, ses habitants n'avaient pas perdus espoir, même en temps de guerre et l'entraide dont ils faisaient preuve était un exemple que d'autres villes devraient suivre.

Elea s'y rendit donc une petite heure et en profita pour converser avec ses anciennes connaissances. Du moins celles qui n'avaient pas refusé de lui parler. La nouvelle de son affiliation avec des Spectres leur était parvenue et il y avait donc ceux la croyant trop ingénue pour s'allier à pareilles créatures et les autres qui ne pouvaient pas remettre en cause la parole des Chevaliers les ayant informés. En revanche, personne n'était au courant de la divinité de la demoiselle. Ce fait, Athéna avait ordonné qu'il soit confiné à la chevalerie d'Or et aux chevaliers divins.

Un peu attristée d'avoir perdu l'amitié de certains villageois auxquels elle tenait, la jeune femme reprit la direction du Palais les épaules baissées. Le chemin était quasiment désert et elle se surprit même à chantonner.

\- Wolves asleep amidst the trees. Bats all swaying in the breeze. But one soul lies anxious wide awake… Fearing all manners of ghouls, hags and wraiths…

Quand l'avait-elle apprise ? Aucun souvenir… un comble pour elle mais même les dieux n'étaient pas infaillibles. Seiya et ses compagnons l'avaient prouvé à multiples reprises.

\- Toi, arrête toi.

Elea releva les yeux et tomba sur deux chevaliers de bronze dont elle ne reconnut pas les armures.

\- C'est toi la servante qui a arrêté les Juges, non ?

La voix était dure, grave, furieuse.

\- Ou… oui

Elle aurait aimé mentir mais il était peu probable qu'ils la croient. Une ancienne servante soudainement surveillée par des chevaliers d'or, ça se remarque.

\- Tu feras passer notre message à tes amis sous terre.

Les deux chevaliers chargèrent soudainement leur cosmos et envoyèrent à l'unisson leur attaque sur la jeune femme.


	7. Scarlett Niddle

Elea ne comprit pas le nom des attaques que les deux chevaliers lui envoyèrent. Elle ne vit qu'une boule blanche se diriger droit vers elle. Ses bras se levèrent par réflexe, pour faire bouclier. Mais la boule explosa avant de l'atteindre, ce qui projeta tout de même la jeune femme au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le choc fut brutal et lui coupa la respiration de longues secondes. Un temps suffisant pour que ses deux adversaires se regardent, sans comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver.

\- Comment elle a fait ? Ca aurait dû la percuter de plein fouet.

L'autre ne se préoccupa pas de fournir une réponse et se contenta de lancer une seconde attaque.

\- THUNDER CLAW

La voix venait d'au dessus et ils eurent juste le temps de voir le chevalier d'argent avant de subir son attaque. Les deux Bronzes parvinrent de justesse à l'éviter mais n'étaient pas décidés à laisser tomber.

\- Où est passé l'honneur des chevaliers d'Athéna si vous attaquez une femme sans défense ? Feula Shaina.

\- L'honneur nous demande justement de ne pas accueillir l'ennemi dans notre domaine. Cette femme a mené les Spectres jusqu'ici, qu'elle reparte avec eux.

\- Pousse toi de là Shaina, nous pouvons défendre Athéna sans toi.

La chevalier d'argent se tourna vers Elea qui s'était relevée sans dire un mot. Celle-ci tenait fermement dans sa main son collier et mais Shaina ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle reporta plutôt son attention vers les deux autres.

\- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça mais les ordres d'Athéna sont clairs ! Personne ne touche à cette femme ! Si un Chevalier d'Or se trouvait ici, il pourrait ordonner votre exécution pour désobéissance.

Ce discours ne sembla pas les convaincre puisqu'ils chargèrent à nouveau leur cosmos.

A ce moment-là, Elea ne pouvait plus rester inerte. Elle venait de le constater à Rodorio, son affiliation avec les Enfers lui faisait du tort, ce qui était normal, en revanche elle n'avait pas souhaité que cela en cause à Athéna ni à ses chevaliers. Chevaliers qui essayaient à nouveau de l'attaquer, sans se douter du potentiel divin endormi en face d'eux.

Shaina allait répliquer, défendant son ennemie par respect pour la Déesse, mais l'autre divinité ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Alors que les Bronzes allaient lancer leur attaque une nouvelle fois, Elea tira la jeune femme masquée en arrière et tendit une main, une simple main vers les deux attaquants.

Immédiatement, la terre trembla et la végétation tout autour d'eux se mit à grandir pour attaquer les chevaliers. Les racines s'entortillèrent autour d'eux, bloquant chacun de leur membre. Des épines poussèrent, s'enfonçant dans la peau non protégée par l'armure et dans l'armure elle-même, la faisant crisser avec l'intention évidente de finir par la briser.

Les Bronzes étaient totalement immobilisés et impuissants, ne pouvant que sentir leur armure mise à rude épreuve face à la colère divine dont ils ne se doutaient pas.

Shaina tenta d'intervenir mais Elea l'immobilisa aussi, sans chercher à briser son armure, ce sort là ne serait réservé qu'aux deux autres. Il lui suffisait juste de resserrer les doigts, lentement pour que chaque racine sous son pouvoir comprime les corps fragiles des serviteurs d'Athéna en face d'elle. Sans être autant narcissique sur sa puissance par rapport à d'autres Dieux, Elea était parfaitement capable de leur faire vivre un enfer.

\- Ca suffit !

Une poigne ferme en armure dorée se saisit de son bras et la tira brusquement en arrière, rompant ainsi sa concentration. Les trois chevaliers étaient toujours prisonniers des racines mais ne subissaient plus la pression, libérés en plus des épines qui s'étaient rétractées.

\- Ces chevaliers m'ont attaquée une fois, même si cette femme est intervenue pour m'aider, je n'allais pas les laisser recommencer.

\- C'est pour ça que vous ne deviez pas sortir sans être accompagnée de l'un d'entre nous.

Tenant toujours le bras de la jeune femme, Saga des Gémeaux ne comptait pas laisser passer ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait croisé Kiki peu de temps avant qui l'avait informé que leur 'invitée' se dirigeait vers le village sans escorte. Conformément aux instructions de la déesse, il s'y était donc rendu aussi pour tomber sur ce combat.

\- Relâchez-les, lança t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elea soutint son regard quelques longues secondes avant d'obtempérer et de libérer les trois chevaliers pour que la végétation revienne à son état normal. Le Gémeau se tourna ensuite vers les deux Bronzes.

\- Le Grand Pope va vous entendre, rendez-vous au Palais immédiatement. *puis il s'adressa à Shaina ***** Merci d'avoir été là. Je prends le relais maintenant.

La chevalier les observa tour à tour quelques instants avant de faire demi-tour et repartir.

Enfin seuls, Saga relâcha le bras de la demoiselle. Il avait remarqué une anomalie chez elle et avait donc congédié les trois autres témoins pour pouvoir l'interroger et avoir les réponses le premier.

\- Comment une divinité peut utiliser son cosmos sans qu'on le ressente ?

\- … Ca me regarde.

\- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force ici.

\- Vous croyez ?

Le Gémeau la fixa, suspicieux. Si elle était capable d'en faire usage sans que quiconque le remarque, qui sait ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou pourrait faire au Sanctuaire.

\- Ce n'était pas une menace Chevalier. Mais que ça me plaise ou non, je suis liée aux Enfers. Alors que pensez-vous qu'il arriverait si l'un d'entre vous parvenait à me blesser ?

Saga n'avait pas de réponses à donner bien que cette perspective renforça le paradoxe qui entourait cette femme.

Le duo reprit ensuite la direction des Douze Maisons et du Palais, où Athéna déciderait quoi faire.

* * *

Au Palais, à travers la porte du trône, on pouvait entendre Shion hurler sur les deux chevaliers de Bronze. Le Pope ne se prononca d'ailleurs jamais sur la légitimité de l'attaque. Cela dit, l'ancien chevalier du Bélier qu'il était et survivant des dernières guerres saintes devait, comme on s'en doute, porter peu de bienveillance envers la divinité qui s'était cachée aux yeux de tout le Sanctuaire.

Le fait est que ces deux-là avaient désobéi à un ordre de la Déesse et que la punition devait donc être exemplaire. A ces mots toutefois, la voix de la dite déesse intervint en faveur des deux jeunes hommes, ne pouvant se résoudre à condamner leur loyauté sans doute exacerbée par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre lors de la guerre contre Hadès. Le Pope obtempéra donc et choisit une sentence plus légère.

Au même moment, attendant la fin de cette audience, Saga et Elea ne se disaient pas un mot. La jeune femme était tombée dans un mutisme borné et le chevalier ressassait ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

Ils finirent par être interrompus dans leur silence par Camus du Verseau, en simple tenue civile, qui désirait audience également.

\- Notre audience risque d'être longue Camus, tu devrais peut-être passer avant nous, prévint Saga.

\- Mmh, je veux bien oui, j'ai juste un renseignement à demander au Pope. Merci Saga.

Le silence retomba. Le regard de la demoiselle tomba alors sur l'objet dans les mains du Verseau, le même que celui aux arènes : un livre.

\- Votre lecture avance Chevalier ? Demanda t-elle innocemment.

\- Un peu délicate par moments mais je m'en sors.

\- L'Iliade n'est-ce pas ? C'est loin d'être mon ouvrage préféré. Parfois j'ai l'impression que les mortels s'attendent à ce que les dieux fassent tout pour eux.

\- De mon expérience, j'ai plutôt constaté l'opposé...

\- Je ne le nie pas, je parle uniquement de l'ouvrage en lui-même. Notamment des personnages comme Althée, si vous êtes déjà arrivé à ce moment.

\- Pas encore non.

\- Vous verrez par vous-même. Bonne lecture alors.

Une domestique ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là pour laisser sortir Shaina et les deux chevaliers de Bronze qui courbèrent l'échine devant les deux Ors. Le Verseau allait entrer mais la servante le stoppa.

\- Je suis désolée mon seigneur mais Athéna désire voir le chevalier des Gémeaux et elle d'abord.

Camus lanca un regard rapide sur le duo puis les laissa entrer. La domestique les observa aussi, notamment Elea avec qui elle avait déjà pu converser de longues heures, à l'époque.

* * *

Malgré leurs questions, aucun ne parvint à faire avouer à Elea pourquoi elle n'émanait aucun cosmos ni qui elle était réellement. Pour la jeune femme, Athéna devait s'en souvenir d'elle-même. Si Sasha y était parvenue il y a deux cents ans, aucune raison que la réincarnation actuelle ne puisse pas faire de mê dernière ne comprenait pas cette obstination mais il en allait désormais de sa fierté et de sa réputation. Une déesse de la sagesse devait bien pouvoir identifier quelle divinité vivait sous son toit, non ?

En attendant, bien que Shion remit le sujet sur la table, non, hors de question que l'ex-domestique soit enfermée. Sans qu'on le lui signale, Athéna se doutait bien qu'une offense envers cette déesse, mineure ou non, ne provoquerait rien de bon. Par ailleurs, elle s'était excusée de s'être emportée autant envers les Bronzes et il n'y avait donc rien d'autre à retenir contre elle.

Cette soirée-là, quelques Ors s'étaient réunis dans le troisième temple pour une petite libation en leur propre honneur et pour célébrer leur résurrection. L'idée du banquet de la déesse était une bonne chose mais ces jeunes hommes n'avaient pas la patience d'attendre que ça se mette en place. Kanon avait donc pris les devants et invité tout le monde, y compris les Bronzes divins et quelques autres.

Au milieu du temple, les chevaliers trinquaient, conversaient de tout et de rien, et surtout se lancaient des paris suite à la défaite de Shura aux arènes face à l'ex-marina, qui s'en vantait plus que de raison. L'ambiance monta autant que les degrés des alcools qu'ils se servaient sauf pour quelques uns comme Aldébaran, vu sa carrure, et Camus qui s'était replongé dans son livre.

Les Bronzes n'étaient pas en reste. Ikki restait lui aussi un peu à l'écart mais surveillait son frère du coin de l'oeil. Frère qui buvait avec Hyôga tandis que le Dragon versait un verre à Shunrei, arrivée le jour même. Seiya faisait la même chose avec sa sœur qui avait demandé si Marine pouvait l'accompagner, histoire de gonfler les rangs féminins.

Tard dans la soirée, un certain Mü arriva à son tour.

\- Oh Mu, tu es en retard ! Il ne reste déjà quasi plus rien, chantonna Kanon.

\- Pas grave.

On lui tendit tout de même un verre qu'il accepta de bonne grâce.

\- Déjà de retour de mission ? S'enquit la Vierge.

\- Oui, comme pour Aldébaran, les phénomènes signalés étaient juste de simples tremblements de terre. J'ai cru ressentir un bref instant le cosmos d'un spectre mais même en parcourant toute la zone, il n'y a rien eu ensuite. Comme c'était aussi un territoire touché par la guerre contre Hadès, j'ai supposé que c'était simplement un simple reste d'une bataille.

\- Tremblements de terre ? Encore ? Où ça ? Demanda le Taureau qui ouvrait une autre bouteille à la demande d'un Aphrodite légèrement aviné.

\- En Sicile, pas loin de là où tu as été. Ils ont attribué les secousses au volcan.

A la mention de cette île, Elea -contrainte de suivre les chevaliers même dans ces moments-là- s'était rapprochée du groupe.

\- Y a t-il eu des tremblements de terre ailleurs ?

Mü la regarda mais ne vit pas de raison de ne pas lui répondre.

\- Quelques uns oui, plus vers l'intérieur de l'Italie mais cela faisait quelques jours que les secousses se répétaient en Sicile.

\- Je vois...

\- Vous connaissez cette région ?

\- J'y ai vécu oui.

\- C'est pour ça que des Spectres ont été vu là bas ? Intervint Pégase.

Seuls Mü, Milo et Shaka entendirent cette intervention. Le Chevalier du Bélier se retint de soupirer. Cette information à vrai dire il l'avait bel et bien dissimulée. Si cette femme était une ennemie, nul besoin de lui dire que ses alliés avaient été repérés. Il semblerait pourtant que le Bronze n'ait pas du tout pensé à ça…

Les serviteurs d'Athéna virent donc Elea écarquiller les yeux.

\- Combien de spectres ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Mmh ? Tu devrais le savoir non ? S'enfonça Pégase.

La jeune femme ne daigna pas répondre et sembla partir dans ses pensées. Mü en profita pour renvoyer Pégase plus loin, bousculant au passage Camus sans le vouloir qui en fit tomber son livre. Le Bronze s'éloigna donc enfin pour rejoindre le Dragon… pour laisser à un Milo ivre la place pour faire ses propres commentaires.

\- Arf, qu'importe que les Spectres soient là ou non. On leur collera une raclée, comme la dernière fois.

Sur ces mots, il asséna une large tape sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami Kanon qui trinqua avec lui sans savoir comment avait commencé la conversation, trop ivre lui aussi. En revanche, Elea avait entendu et décida de répondre.

\- Comme la dernière fois… Vous voulez dire, en mourant les uns après les autres jusqu'à laisser cinq gamins défendre votre déesse contre trois dieux experts de la guerre ?

\- Kh ! Experts ou non, on a réussi à les détruire, rappela victorieusement le Scorpion, soutenu par les autres qui avaient pu entendre.

\- Vous avez crevé avant eux… Ne prenez pas la victoire des autres pour la vôtre alors que vous étiez déjà six pieds sous terre à arpenter les Enfers.

A ce rappel, Milo se saisit brusquement de la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- C'est de ta faute s'ils sont de retour, mais on se fera un plaisir de te renvoyer là bas, toi et tes Juges.

\- Je vous ai ramené aussi… Vous devriez m'être reconnaissants pour cette deuxième vie !

Les autres retenaient leur respiration, mis en respect par l'ongle rouge vif du Scorpion qui venait de s'allonger. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients des ordres d'Athéna, toutefois aucun ne pouvait vraiment se résoudre à remercier une alliée des Enfers, surtout quand elle avait décidé de les rabaisser après tous les sacrifices. Seul le Verseau ne prêtait pas attention aux échanges, captivé par la page sur laquelle il était tombé en ramassant son livre plus tôt.

Milo allait répliquer quand son regard fut attiré par le collier de sa prisonnière. Il la lâcha pour le lui arracher malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

\- Sans lien avec les Enfers hein ? Mon cul, ce métal est le même que celui des Surplices !

Au moment où il lui prit ce médaillon, le cosmos de la divinité se mit soudainement à irradier. Il était loin d'avoir la magnificence de celui d'Athéna ni la terreur qu'inspirait celui d'Hadès, mais il s'agissait indubitablement d'un cosmos divin.

Un mouvement de recul général dessaoula l'assemblée d'un coup. Comme les autres, Milo du Scorpion avait pris cette soudaine apparition de cosmos pour le début d'une attaque et agit en premier, projetant son attaque sur la demoiselle.

Au même moment, seule la voix du Verseau tenta de le stopper.

\- SCARLETT NIDDLE !

\- MILO ARRETE, C'EST PERSEPHONE !

Les trois Scarlett niddle lancés par le chevalier atteignirent leur cible et la divinité s'écroula. Le Scorpion se tourna vers le chevalier des Glaces.

\- Qui ça?

Question partagée par les autres, enfin certains. Saga, entre autres, avait pâli.

Elea, enfin... Perséphone geignit de douleur mais parvint à se redresser.

\- Et bien... vous êtes enfin arrivé au passage d'Althée Chevalier du Verseau?

Elle souriait, d'un sourire las, tandis que sa tunique se teintait de rouge et que son cosmos fluctuait. Une divinité ne pouvait mourir d'une attaque simple, même venant d'un Chevalier d'Or. Toutefois, celles du Scorpion provoquaient d'immenses douleur auxquelles la demoiselle ne pouvait échapper.

\- C'est qui Perséphone? relança Pégase qui ne comprenait pas mais ressentait que ça n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

La déesse se releva péniblement, la suite n'allait pas lui plaire mais il le fallait.

\- Une divinité oubliée, une divinité mineure... la déesse du printemps et de la végétation tout simplement, daigna t-elle expliquer comme si ça ne la concernait pas.

\- Et l'épouse d'Hadès, compléta Saga. La Reine des Enfers.


	8. Ce n'est qu'un titre

_Merci pour vos encouragements! Oui, je compte ajouter des autres mythes à l'histoire -enfin quelques uns-. Même si Perséphone n'a pas beaucoup de légendes/histoires à son actif, je pense qu'il y a moyen de l'intégrer ici. C'est une figure que, de toute manière, j'adore. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite._

* * *

« _Althée pria immédiatement les Dieux, endeuillée par le meurtre de son frère, et tout à coup se mit à frapper la terre nourricière, implorant Hadès et la crainte Perséphone [...]_ » Iliade, Homère

Toujours dans le même temple, les Chevaliers étaient en grande discussion après ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Athéna, qui avait ressenti le nouveau cosmos divin, était descendue prêter assistance à ses défendeurs. Ele… Perséphone n'avait toutefois pas opposé de résistance ni provoqué quelqu'un d'autre après le Scorpion. Elle s'était même laissée amener dans les cachots par Shion et Dohko sans protester. Athéna n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques maintenant.

En l'absence des deux plus 'anciens' de la Chevalerie, les autres tentaient de se coordonner et de prévoir ce qui allait arriver, enfin…

\- Hadès, se marier ?

La question de la réincarnation était compréhensible. Les expériences et connaissances de toutes les personnes présentes ne montraient pas Hadès comme un être capable de se lier à quelqu'un de la sorte. Quant à imaginer qu'il ait pu faire un mariage d'amour… certainement pas.

\- Personne n'était au courant de son existence ? Redemanda Saori.

Silence gêné… jusqu'à ce qu'un éclaircissement de gorge détourne tous les regards vers Camus du Verseau.

\- Je… J'avais oublié… Pardonnez moi Altesse. J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce mythe lors de ma formation par l'ancien chevalier du Verseau, seulement…

Il hésita, visiblement embarrassé qu'un oubli de sa part ait porté préjudice de la sorte à sa divinité.

\- Parle sans crainte, l'encouragea cette dernière.

\- Je partageais son opinion que le mythe de Perséphone était une création qui parlait en réalité de Pandora, comme il s'agissait de la seule présence féminine connue à ses côtés.

\- Ca aurait pu se tenir, intervint Ikki, à la surprise des autres. Sauf que si Pandora avait été l'égale d'Hadès, Thanatos et Hypnos ne l'auraient sûrement pas tuée comme ils l'ont fait.

Tous se rangèrent à l'avis du Phénix avec cet argument, d'autant plus qu'il était le seul témoin oculaire de la fin de cette femme. Et puis, le dieu des enfers était très fier de son rang, et de sa personne en général. Les dieux jumeaux étaient ses bras droits mais demeuraient ses subordonnés. Il n'aurait donc probablement pas accepté que la femme qui partage son rang soit inférieure à ses propres sbires. Enfin, ça ce n'était que l'hypothèse. Cela dit, il fallait aussi ajouter le fait que Pandora n'était pas une divinité, et vu le mépris qu'Hadès possédait envers les humains, il était improbable qu'il l'ait élevée à ce point. Sauf bien sur s'il « l'aimait profondément » mais là encore, cela ne collait pas réellement au personnage.

Alors que chacun construisait ses hypothèses sur la raison ayant poussé Hadès à se marier, Milo du Scorpion s'avança précipitamment vers Athéna et posa un genou à terre.

\- Je vous prie de me pardonner Altesse. Je me suis laissé emporter et vous ai désobéi.

\- En effet Milo, nous ignorons encore quelles seront les conséquences de tes actes et, même si j'essaie de rester optimiste, elles peuvent être catastrophiques... Mais je comprends aussi que tu aies perdu ton sang froid devant elle après ce que vous avez vécu.

D'un geste, elle l'autorisa à se relever. Shion et Dohko revinrent à ce moment-là, leurs visages inquiets.

\- Mes vétérans ! Les accueillit la déesse. Avez-vous appris quelque chose ?

Les deux échangèrent un regard et ce fut le grand Pope qui parla.

\- Ces blessures saignent toujours mais ça ne l'inquiète pas et a refusé des soins. Elle maintient ne pas être une divinité majeure et ne pas nous vouloir du mal… Mais… elle nous a mis en garde… contre ceux qui vont arriver.

\- Des Spectres vont donc venir… Je m'y attendais… Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas précisé qui.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il s'agira des trois Juges puisqu'ils ont déjà réussi à venir ici. Et… il y a encore… une question qu'elle nous a demandé de vous poser.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Pour reprendre ces mots « Pensez-vous vraiment que détruire les Enfers n'étaient pas une erreur ? ».

Regards étonnés.

\- Hmpf, c'est pas plutôt de la simple provocation ? Intervint Seiya. Elle ne s'est pas gênée avec Milo.

\- Je l'ignore, je reconnais ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire, admit la déesse. Pour le moment, mettez le Sanctuaire en alerte, sans toutefois donner l'identité des ennemis qui risquent d'arriver… Je refuse qu'un mouvement de panique ait lieu.

Les chevaliers s'inclinèrent et se partagèrent les tâches afin d'assurer la sécurité de leur déesse et du Sanctuaire. Les Bronzes y prirent bien évidemment part. Seiya et Shiryu eurent toutefois du retard puisque chacun s'occupa de la jeune femme qui dépendait d'eux. Athéna avait autorisé Shunrei et Seika à se rendre dans les appartements mitoyens au sien, pour assurer leur protection en cas d'attaque. Marine et Shaina furent même assignées à la garde du Palais en renfort aux Chevaliers d'Or.

Commença alors l'attente des ennemis du Sanctuaire.

* * *

Etonnament, rien n'arriva cette nuit là. Aucun cosmos infernal n'avait été ressenti et à part un apprenti qui avait essayé de partir en douce hors du Sanctuaire -le décret d'Athéna n'étant pas encore créé officiellement-, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

La divinité prisonnière n'avait rien déclaré de plus. On lui apporta tout de même des bandages pour les plaies causées par le Scorpion ainsi qu'une nouvelle robe simple. Dohko, qui lui avait rendu visite, la décrivit comme inquiète, comme si elle redoutait également l'arrivée de ceux censés être ses subordonnés. Il supposa que cela pouvait être qu'une mise en scène, mais à quelle fin ?

Saori de son côté avait demandé à avoir le collier qui avait protégé la jeune femme contre les deux bronzes. Son hypothèse première était qu'il s'agissait d'un artéfact, sauf qu'elle ne ressentait aucune énergie en émanant. L'observation de Milo n'était pas non plus correcte. Il n'était pas fait du même métal que le Surplice mais de quelque chose d'autre de plus résistant encore.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, l'après midi**

\- Shun, tu penses qu'une autre guerre se prépare ? Interrogea un Pégase préoccupé.

\- Je n'espère pas… Se lancer dans une autre guerre alors que tout le monde vient d'obtenir cette deuxième vie, ça serait du gaspillage…

\- Même si les Enfers réattaquent, ajouta le Dragon, cette fois toute la Chevalerie est au complet, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a quelques mois après la Bataille du Sanctuaire et la lutte contre Poséidon.

\- C'est un avantage c'est sûr, concéda Seiya. S'il faut repartir en guerre pour protéger Saori, je le ferai sans hésitation ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de la revoir piégée dans une amphore la vidant de son sang. Je suis sûre qu'elle souffre aussi.

Les autres Bronzes-divins étaient d'accord, bien que sur le point de la souffrance, les chevaliers avaient eu leur dose également. Après s'être repenti et avoir accepté le marché d'Hadès pour protéger sa déesse, Saga des Gémeaux n'oublierait certainement jamais d'avoir tué la divinité, même si cela avait été nécessaire pour remporter la guerre. Chaque guerre, chaque affrontement avait eu son lot de traumatismes divers.

\- Que les Spectres se magnent, qu'on retrouve des vies tranquilles… se plaignit Seiya à haute voix à l'entrée du village.

\- Mm mh… Hâte de me revoir, chevalier Pégase ?

La voix grave résonna tout autour des chevaliers et glaça le sang des quatre bronzes qui la reconnurent aussitôt.

\- T…

La terre trembla un bref instant, assez pour que le ciel s'assombrisse et laisse apparaître l'immense ombre du premier des dieux jumeaux, Thanatos.

Le dieu envoya immédiatement une immense vague de cosmos vers le groupe qui y résista in extremis grâce à leur God Cloth.

\- Hmpf… les parasites prétendent toujours s'élever au niveau des dieux.

\- Pegasus Ryusei Ken !

Thanatos bloqua l'attaque aisément, comme si les événements à Elysion n'avaient jamais eu lieu, comme si ce mortel ne l'avait jamais vaincu. Le sourire sur son visage indiquait clairement que ce nouvel affrontement lui faisait plaisir. Concentrant son énergie, il envoya une seconde onde de cosmos divin pour repousser les « parasites ».

Leur adversaire étant bien plus puissant que les Juges auxquels ils s'attendaient, les Bronzes en appelèrent donc à l'aide des Chevaliers d'Or, à vaincre Thanatos bien sûr, mais aussi à trouver Hypnos.

* * *

Plus haut, Athéna ressentit elle-aussi le cosmos menaçant du dieu de la Mort. S'ils étaient revenus, nul doute qu'Hadès devait également être là. Elle regarda le collier de Perséphone posé sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Sasha l'avait acceptée il y a deux cents ans, et elle sentait que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Pourquoi elle, la réincarnation de cette génération, n'arrivait pas à faire la même chose ? Sans doute car elle avait connu la 'jeune' femme après les guerres, donc après avoir vu ses chevaliers tomber un à un. Son impartialité était donc mise à rude épreuve.

Au cosmos de Thanatos, la déesse remarqua que les cosmos de ses protecteurs divins réagissaient. En tant qu'épouse d'Hadès, ce n'était pas surprenant au final que les jumeaux soient assignés à la sécurité de leur reine. ... « Reine », elle avait encore du mal avec ce titre tant ça lui semblait surréaliste qu'Hadès ait fait ce genre d'engagement.

\- _Athéna ?_

La divinité sursauta sur son trône. Cette voix résonnant dans sa tête était justement celle de Perséphone.

\- _Athéna écoute-moi ! Tu ne peux pas laisser tes hommes combattre Thanatos. Hypnos sera peut-être disposé à t'écouter avant d'attaquer mais tu sais que son frère ne le fera pas. Fais-moi sortir, et je te promets qu'ils ne tenteront rien ni envers toi, ni envers tes chevaliers._

 _\- Je ne peux pas les laisser arpenter le Sanctuaire librement alors qu'ils ont toujours cherché à me détruire._

 _\- Tu vas donc laisser tes hommes les affronter jusqu'à ce qu'ils me retrouvent ? Crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester enfermée dans tes cachots que retourner aux Enfers, mais nous avons besoin d'eux._

Rejoignant les pensées du Dragon, Athéna savait bien qu'au complet, ses protecteurs avaient des chances de tenir à distance les jumeaux. Toutefois il faudrait encore les voir combattre, les voir subir toutes leurs attaques, les voir souffrir. S'ils étaient là, c'était en plus de la faute d'un de ses chevaliers. Pouvait-elle donc fermer les yeux là-dessus et espérer à leur victoire alors qu'une autre solution s'offrait à eux ?

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Perséphone se concentrait sur le cosmos de Thanatos et sur celui d'Hypnos, qui était non loin, à sa recherche. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, elle pouvait leur ordonner d'arrêter, c'était en son pouvoir… Un pouvoir non exercé depuis l'ère mythologique…

Oui, la déesse du printemps, la « reine des Enfers » était angoissée à l'idée de revoir les dieux jumeaux. Mais elle avait su dès le départ que ses actions les mènerait ici.

\- Vous devez me suivre.

Milo du Scorpion en armure dorée venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tant elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Athéna avait accepté, quel soulagement.

\- Il faut aller dans les jardins. Dites à vos confrères de ne plus attaquer.

La jeune femme sortit ensuite rapidement des cachots. Elle projeta son cosmos afin d'envoyer un message télépathique aux dieux infernaux leur indiquant de se rendre dans les jardins.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant la porte menant au point de rendez-vous, la divinité s'était arrêtée. Milo, qui sentait son sang bouillir d'envie d'aller combattre, se retint de faire une remarque plus vipérine, de peur de provoquer une autre catastrophe.

\- Vous devez me pardonner Chevalier. Vous pensez sûrement que c'est à cause de votre attaque qu'ils sont là aujourd'hui.

\- … Oui je le pense, admit-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. J'ai profité de votre ivresse et de votre impulsivité pour vous provoquer et être attaquée sans le collier pour me protéger.

\- Hein ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je savais qu'ils viendraient. Je les ai convoqués, c'était le seul moyen de les voir sans retourner aux Enfers.

Sur ses mots et sans attendre de réponse, elle ouvrit la porte et plongea dans la lumière de l'après midi. Ici, tout était encore calme et on n'entendait que le cliquetis de l'armure du Scorpion qui la suivait. Avec son domaine, Perséphone était dans son élément au milieu des bosquets et de la végétation ravivée depuis la résurrection des chevaliers.

Pourtant ses mains tremblaient.

\- Nerveuse ? Daigna demander Milo malgré la révélation d'il y a quelques secondes.

\- Je ne les ai pas revus depuis l'Ere mythologique… Ils me sont de loin supérieurs mais voilà, je suis la « Reine des Enfers » et ils doivent donc m'obéir…

\- Vous n'avez jamais gouverné ?

\- Si bien sûr. Seulement en tant que déesse du printemps, je n'ai aucune légitimité par le sang sur les Enfers. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est un titre… Et un titre ne peut pas grand-chose face à la Mort et au Sommeil personnifiés… Pour être respectée en tant que souveraine, je dois me comporter comme telle.

Au milieu des jardins se trouvait un espace avec des hautes herbes. La jeune femme s'y accroupit et y observa les plantes d'un œil attentif. Délicatement, ses doigts touchèrent ensuite la terre et s'y enfoncèrent légèrement. De nouvelles pousses apparurent entre ses doigts en à peine quelques secondes et finirent par éclore, laissant apparaître de belles petites fleurs rouges.

Pendant cet instant 'nature', deux flashs de lumière firent irruption non loin. Aux cosmos dans son dos, Perséphone sut de suite que les frères avaient répondu à son appel.

La jeune femme se releva et épousseta sa robe avant de leur faire face.

La vision de ces deux armures noires fit remonter de pénibles souvenirs, toutefois les voir à nouveau après tant de temps lui faisait plaisir malgré elle. La déesse avait toujours été nostalgique, au fond, de sa vie lors de l'ère mythologique.

\- Bonjour Thanatos, Hypnos. Contente de vous revoir.

\- Altesse, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

D'un même mouvement, les dieux jumeaux mirent un genou à terre et courbèrent la tête.

Milo du Scorpion, non loin de la divinité, remarqua malgré son anxiété que des marques étaient apparues sur les poignets de Perséphone. Une étoile noire pleine à l'intérieur du poignet droit, et une étoile noire vide à l'intérieur du poignet gauche, exactement les mêmes que celles arborées par les deux frères.


	9. Les conséquences du Temps

Toujours vêtus de leurs amures divines, les cinq bronzes arrivèrent à leur tour dans les jardins et entourèrent le trio infernal, tous prêts à lancer leurs plus puissantes attaques pour bloquer les jumeaux.

\- Comment avez-vous pu entrer ici ? Lança Seiya, se souvenant de sa dernière rencontre avec le dieu de la Mort et la volonté de ce dernier à anéantir sa sœur pour détruire son esprit.

Thanatos daigna se tourner légèrement vers lui. Lui et son frère s'étaient relevés et, en présence de Perséphone, hésitaient sur la démarche à suivre sans se séparer de leur arrogance pour autant.

\- Nous sommes là pour l'affront fait à Perséphone. Nous avons juste eu à suivre l'énergie de la kunée. Aucune barrière ne peut stopper notre intervention dès lors qu'elle est en danger, même le cosmos d'Athéna.

Les paroles graves résonnèrent dans tous les esprits. Tous, la déesse du printemps la première, savaient pourtant bien que les bras droits d'Hadès étaient avant tout intervenus grâce à l'opportunité en or de pouvoir venir ici.

\- Quoique vous soyez venus faire ici, nous vous renverrons d'où vous venez, maintint fermement Pégase.

\- Hmpf, cet entêtement… ça devient lassant…, souffla Hypnos.

\- Assez de bavardages, avancez celui qui a lancé l'attaque, ou nous vous massacrerons tous, enchérit son frère.

Thanatos était -est- bien entendu celui qui avait le moins de patience en terme de combats, adorant faire démonstration de sa supériorité divine sur les mortels. Il avait trop vite oublié sa défaite par Seiya et était encore moins au courant, pour l'instant, de la promesse de sa supérieure qu'ils n'attaqueraient personne.

\- Il n'y aura aucun combat ici, Thanatos, Hypnos.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers Perséphone qui se rapprochait d'eux. En simple robe, sans parures, les cheveux détachés, avec le haut de ses bandages visibles, la déesse faisait ridiculeusement menue à côté des deux armures noires divines. Les deux hommes la dépassaient même de quasi une tête mais ça ne semblait pas l'impressionner.

\- Enlevez vos armures, ordonna t-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai volontairement provoqué un chevalier pour vous faire venir ici, alors n'espérez pas me faire plier en agitant la carte du « vous devez obtenir réparation ». L'accord est déjà entendu. Nous devons discuter avec Athéna, et pour cela, vos armures vous sont inutiles.

Quelques chevaliers arborèrent un sourire en coin. Sans leurs armures, il leur sera plus aisé de les tenir en respect. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

\- Hors de question, trancha Thanatos.

\- Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre.

\- Oh ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire… vis à vis de l'accord avec Hadès…

A ce moment-là, les spectateurs purent voir le visage de Perséphone perdre de sa neutralité et laisser paraître toute son anxiété, et même sa peur. Cela confirmait bien que même les divinités ne souhaitaient pas vivre aux Enfers, et que seuls les plus dérangés y parvenaient.

Thanatos observa de haut en bas la déesse.

\- Où est la kunée ?

L'interrogée déglutit, sachant ce que sa réponse pouvait provoquer, mais admit la vérité.

\- Athéna l'a.

\- … Oh ! Je vois que tu as renoué d'anciens liens si tu laisses cet artéfact entre les mains de l'ennemie.

\- Votre ennemie, pas la mienne…

Son regard se tourna vers Hypnos, cherchant un soutien chez le plus raisonnable des deux. Malheureusement, le dieu de la Mort avait une tendance à l'impulsivité et ne laissa pas son frère faire irruption dans la conversation.

\- Et tu espères pouvoir nous commander ?

 _ ***SCHLAK***_

\- Thanatos ! S'insurgea Hypnos.

Avant même que son frère réagisse, Thanatos avait violemment giflé la jeune femme du revers de la main, assez pour la faire tomber à terre. Les chevaliers firent un mouvement en avant, prêts à s'opposer aux jumeaux même si ça signifiait défendre une potentielle ennemie, mais un geste du Scorpion les retint. Que les Enfers règlent leurs problèmes entre eux.

\- Tu reviendras avec nous, lança la Mort.

La déesse, un peu sonnée, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, elle saignait… Une vision décidément peu digne pour la divinité qui demeura silencieuse.

\- Eh, je sais pas…, coupa la voix de Kanon qui fit irruption le plus naturellement du monde. Une déesse du printemps aux Enfers où rien ne pousse, quelque chose ne colle pas… Sinon c'est de ça dont vous parlez ?

Il montra l'objet dans sa main : le collier de Perséphone.

\- La kunée c'est ça ? Continua t-il. J'ai cru à vrai dire qu'il s'agissait de l'épée d'Hadès, puisqu'elle est invisible, comme la légende de la kunée. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'elle pouvait avoir cette forme… Enfin c'pas mal, de rendre le cosmos de son possesseur totalement indétectable, même s'il s'agit de cacher un cosmos divin à un autre dieu. Athéna y a vu que du feu, et tous les autres aussi.

La jeune femme s'était relevée et s'était saisie du collier que Kanon lui tendait. Il se permit même de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Certains ne l'avoueront sans aucun doute jamais, Altesse, mais merci, de nous avoir ramené.

La déesse soutint le regard du chevalier. Chevalier qui, étrangement, lui tenait toujours les mains bien qu'elle s'était déjà saisie de l'artefact. Elle brisa rapidement le contact physique et oculaire pour se tourner vers les jumeaux. Son autorité sur les dieux infernaux ne serait jamais restaurée si elle montrait trop de proximité avec Athéna, et surtout avec ses serviteurs.

\- Au moins un qui se souvient de ce que j'ai fait pour vous tous, lança t-elle peu subtilement.

\- Vous ? Demanda Hypnos. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire d'utile ? Nous ramener ? Je ne me souviens pas que ça ait jamais été possible, Hadès en est le seul capable.

\- Hadès a été détruit par Athéna, et les Enfers avec lui, révéla Perséphone. C'est mon intervention auprès de Zeus qui vous a permis de revenir, je dirais que c'est quelque chose d' _utile_ , non ?

\- Hadès détruit ? Il ne peut pas être vaincu ! s'insurgea Thanatos. Il ne l'a jamais été !

\- Pourquoi ne règne t-il pas déjà sur la Terre alors ? Si sa victoire était tellement assurée, il aurait dû soumettre la Terre dès la première guerre, non ? Ce n'est pas le moment de fermer les yeux et nier la vérité, Thanatos. Tu as bien dû constater que quelque chose n'allait pas à Elysion !

\- Mais Hadès…

\- C'est arrivé, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Son âme avait rejoint son corps mais Athéna est parvenue à lui porter un coup fatal… et vous n'étiez déjà plus là. Quels piètres protecteurs vous faites…

Perséphone s'avançait, la voix remplie de colère. Le temps avait fait son office, et aujourd'hui le dieu de la Mort se permettait de lever la main sur elle. Ca n'était jamais arrivé… Et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

\- Vous savez ce qu'implique la disparition d'Hadès n'est-ce pas…, reprit-elle. Ce qu'il avait construit et protégeait a disparu avec lui. Je vous ai fait venir ici pour cette raison, alors stoppons ces hostilités et enlevez vos armures car nous avons plus grave à gérer.

\- Hors de question, réitéra le dieu.

\- ...Tu sais Thanatos, je vous considère responsables de ce qui est arrivé, mais je reconnais que vous n'êtes pas les seuls fautifs. Le mur des Lamentations, Elysion et le corps d'Hadès sont restés intouchés depuis des SIECLES pour une raison que vous avez totalement négligée. C'est pour cela que j'oublie ton affront, pour le moment, car les conséquences de cet oubli peuvent être catastrophiques pour nous tous. Mais en attendant ton frère et toi, vous m'obéirez, soyez-en certains.

Le collier dans la main de la déesse se mit soudainement à briller avant d'envoyer une violente vague de cosmos sur Thanatos et Hypnos. Seulement, l'attaque ne visait pas leurs personnes mais visait leurs armures. Celles-ci se disloquèrent aussitôt pour disparaître dans un portail qui se ferma sitôt qu'il était apparu. Les dieux fixèrent l'endroit où avait disparu, en simples vêtements, dans leurs enveloppes mortelles, toujours entourés des Chevaliers divins et des deux chevaliers d'Or.

\- Comment osez-v...

\- Hadès m'a peut-être demandé de quitter les Enfers, trancha t-elle. il ne m'a toutefois pas répudiée. Si j'ai tort et que je vous ai fait venir pour rien, alors je vous suivrai à Elysion sans faire d'histoires. Si j'ai raison… alors nous aurons autre chose de bien plus important à gérer.

Perséphone rattacha le collier autour de son cou et, sans attendre les jumeaux, prit la direction du Palais pour rejoindre Athéna… pour tomber sur la maîtresse des lieux et son Pope.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne leur permets pas d'entrer dans mon palais. Nous allons en discuter ailleurs.

Un simple geste de la tête de sa part, et l'ex-chevalier du Bélier augmenta radicalement son cosmos, intégrant alors sa déesse et le trio infernal dans sa téléportation. Kanon parvint à s'y les rejoindre juste avant la disparition de la lumière mais Milo et les Bronzes restèrent seuls dans le jardin, abasourdis par cette lubie soudaine d'Athéna.


	10. Le Sanctuaire, nouvelle chambre d'hôtes

\- Milo, Seiya ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C'est une chevalerie aux alertes qui retrouva le Scorpion et les Bronzes dans le jardin. La puissance du cosmos du Pope, suivi de la disparition de leur déesse en compagnie des jumeaux infernaux avait mis les Ors en alerte -pour ne pas dire panique-. Certes, Athéna les avait prévenus et demandé de ne pas intervenir mais plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Les Bronzes se sentaient les plus lésés dans cette soudaine lubie. Pourquoi leur déesse avait décidé de rencontrer deux divinités des Enfers, plus une troisième qui ne semblait pas très « nette » dans son attitude, avec son Pope pour seule protection ? Shion était peut-être un vétéran, ça restait une maigre défense… L'annonce donc que Kanon avait réussi à s'incruster dans le portail les rassura -très- légèrement, mais pourquoi cette décision ?

\- Il faut donc se contenter d'attendre ? S'énervait Deathmask

\- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Dohko. Athéna doit avoir ses raisons.

Un fait qui était loin de les satisfaire. Un ordre était un ordre, et ils n'interviendraient pas, seulement… Bon sang… cette déesse tenait à se faire enlever à nouveau ou quoi ? Le brouhaha se fit de plus en plus fort.

\- Perséphone et les jumeaux ont-ils mentionné quelque chose en particulier ?

La voix de Mü ramena le silence et les regards se tournèrent vers les Bronzes et Milo qui se ressassèrent ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ils ne semblent pas s'entendre…, répondit le Cygne. Thanatos a frappé Perséphone alors qu'elle est supposée avoir un rang supérieur à lui… Même Hypnos semblait désapprouver mais il a continué à refuser de lui obéir quand même.

\- Son collier, ils l'ont appelé « la kunée ». Quand ils ont refusé d'enlever leurs armures, elle l'a utilisé contre eux, ajouta Andromède. En plus de pouvoir cacher un cosmos divin, cet artefact est capable de repousser des attaques et de les contraindre à faire ce qu'elle veut.

Non loin, Aphrodite sourit en coin.

\- Ouh, de l'eau dans le gaz infernal ? Cela dit, on pourrait en profiter. Cet artefact nous serait bien utile.

\- N'y pense pas, coupa Saga. La déesse l'avait, mais elle a demandé à Kanon de le rendre à sa propriétaire, ce n'est donc pas pour le reprendre ensuite.

\- C'est que son sens de la stratégie n'est plus très affuté alors…

\- Aphrodite ne blasphème pas ! S'immisça Aldébaran.

La tension était encore clairement palpable. C'est pourtant ainsi qu'ils restèrent jusqu'à la réapparition du cosmos divin vénéré et d'un autre craint, le troisième n'étant toujours pas discernable.

Athéna, Kanon et Shion, accompagnés de seulement Hypnos et Perséphone, réapparurent dans les jardins, au milieu de la chevalerie dorée et divine. Tous remarquèrent l'absence de Thanatos mais attendirent que leur divinité parle avant de poser leurs questions.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé ainsi mes Chevaliers. Vous m'excuserez encore mais tant que cela ne sera pas nécessaire, vous ne saurez pas ce qui s'est dit ce soir…

\- Altesse… tenta d'intervenir Dohko immédiatement ramené au silence par un geste de la main de la jeune fille.

\- Thanatos est retourné aux Enfers, Hypnos et Perséphone resteront encore ici le temps de régler certaines affaires. Ils sont nos invités et aucune attaque à leur encontre ne sera tolérée. Je vous demande également de faire en sorte de maintenir le calme au Sanctuaire et au village. Tout ceci est-il clair ?

D'un mouvement commun, les chevaliers inclinèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Perséphone et son chaperon partirent à ce moment vers les appartements, laissant à Athéna le soin de demander à Deathmask et Aphrodite de partir en reconnaissance en Sicile à nouveau.

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir quitté les jardins et laissé la maîtresse des lieux avec ses protecteurs, l'autre déesse et son chaperon s'étaient enfermés dans les appartements généreusement mis à leur disposition. Silencieux tout le long de leur courte marche, Hypnos resta les lèvres closes alors qu'il observait là où vivait la demoiselle. La chambre semblait confortable, mais contenait le strict minimum. Le lit fut aussi la 1ère chose qui lui sauta aux yeux. Un lit deux places, qui avait vécu mais tenait bon avec un matelas récent, était pourtant intact. A la place, quelques couvertures ainsi qu'un oreiller avaient été mis par terre entre le lit et le mur.

\- Ca fait des années que je dors sans matelas ou presque. Le lit était trop… mou, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Perséphone avait bien remarqué le regard interrogatif d'Hypnos et avait anticipé la question. Même si son identité n'était plus un secret désormais, ça n'effaçait pas les années de service en tant que domestique. Cela l'effrayait même qu'après tant d'efforts pour être comme les mortels, elle revenait aussi facilement dans son rôle de divinité règnante. N'ayant jamais pris partie pour un quelconque dieu depuis son départ des Enfers, elle avait tout de même observé les luttes de pouvoir entre ceux supposés être sa « famille ». Une neutralité respectée qui lui avait garanti le respect de l'Olympe mais qui risquait de se déliter maintenant. Cela n'aurait toutefois plus d'importance puisque les jumeaux finiront par lui demander de revenir aux Enfers.

\- Comment vont tes blessures ? Questionna le dieu du Sommeil.

Ah, le retour du tutoiement. Pas que ça la dérangeait venant d'Hypnos mais elle sentait la tentative d'autorité derrière.

\- Elles vont bien. Il n'y aura plus rien d'ici quelques jours.

\- C'est trop long pour une petite attaque de chevalier d'Or.

\- Etant donné que tu as été vaincu par des chevaliers de bronze, tu n'as pas à faire de commentaires à ce sujet mon cher.

L'ego divin du dieu en prit un coup mais il ne changea pas de sujet pour autant.

\- Assieds-toi, laisse moi regarder.

Perséphone resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis obtempéra et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Qu'il s'inquiète maintenant de son état de santé provoquait une boule d'amertume lui restant en travers de la gorge. Ils avaient un passé compliqué, il fallait le dire, et il y avait eu des situations où elle aurait bien eu besoin de cette inquiétude, plus que maintenant en tout cas, mais ce n'était pas le moment de remettre ça sur le tapis. Actuellement, il valait mieux le laisser y jeter un œil et avoir la paix ensuite.

La divinité infernale observa donc les plaies en voie de guérison de la demoiselle en la touchant le moins possible.

\- En effet, admit-il, d'ici deux ou trois jours, tout aura disparu mais il reste encore quelques traces de poison.

La déesse haussa les épaules. Le poison du Scorpion demeurait un poison naturel et rien de ce qui venait de la nature ne pouvait la blesser. Son chaperon n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet et se contenta de s'installer dans un fauteuil face au lit.

\- Que tu reprennes ton rôle, c'est ton choix et ça te regarde, mais n'as tu pas peur de l'avoir fait pour rien ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que la terre tremble, en aucun cas ce n'est un signe de leur réveil.

\- Pourquoi avoir envoyé des Spectres patrouiller alors ? Les Enfers ont disparu pendant plusieurs mois, la dimension du Tartare était peut-être à part, au-delà du mur des Lamentations, ça a indéniablement affaibli leur prison malgré tout. Le risque est trop grand.

\- Si les Titans avaient pu en sortir, ils l'auraient sans aucun doute déjà fait.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Honnêtement, j'espère avoir tort, mais il fallait aussi vous rappeler qu'il y a quelque chose au-delà de vos guerres de pouvoir.

\- Pourquoi avoir demandé que les Chevaliers restent en dehors de ça alors ? S'ils sont tout aussi responsables que nous, ça serait normal qu'ils participent aussi, non ? En dehors des simples patrouilles...

\- Je n'ai pas demandé leur retour pour immédiatement les envoyer vers une possible mort. Contrairement à vous, je pense aux mortels.

\- Et Hadès ? Va t-il revenir ?

A ce nom, Perséphone se crispa et détourna son regard de celui perçant d'Hypnos qu'elle soutenait jusque là. De toute l'Olympe, son époux était sans aucun doute celui qu'elle désirait le moins voir.

\- Qui sait… Demande à Zeus. Quand ils meurent, les mortels se rendent aux Enfers, mais que deviennent nos âmes lorsque nous disparaissons ?

\- Thanatos et moi sommes revenus.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas une divinité primordiale comme Hadès ou Poséidon. Et puis, c'est la kunée qui a servi de pont pour ramener les Enfers et Elysion. Vous y êtes liés et vous avez même offert votre sang pour qu'elle me protège. Hadès n'a rien fait lui.

La tentation de la pousser plus loin était forte pour Hypnos. Il savait que c'était un sujet délicat, et savoir que son seigneur revenait lui aussi serait un soulagement. Toutefois, son frère et lui avaient dû admettre leur inconscience en oubliant que les Enfers et son mur des Lamentations étaient la prison des Titans, ces êtres antérieurs aux Dieux, capables de les surpasser. A l'ère mythologique, il avait fallu les trois frères unis, Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon pour les vaincre. Et il y a quelques semaines encore, le monde s'était retrouvé sans dieu des Océans, sans dieu des Enfers et sans ces-mêmes Enfers, le dernier rempart entre la Terre et leurs pires ennemis.

Il n'oserait jamais l'admettre devant quiconque mais le dieu du Sommeil reconnaissait son erreur et espérait, comme la déesse en face de lui, qu'ils se soient alarmés pour rien.

Perséphone se retira derrière un paravent pour se changer tandis qu'Hypnos se saisissait du seul livre de la pièce. La nuit était tombée et la jeune femme allait se coucher. Lui en revanche remplirait son rôle de garde du corps et veillerait sur la tranquillité de son sommeil. Nul autre que lui n'était mieux qualifié pour cette tâche après tout.

* * *

De retour dans ses appartements également, Saori Kido méditait sur la discussion entretenue avec Perséphone plus tôt. Comment avaient-ils pu négliger ça ? Comment avaient-ils pu mettre en danger la Terre entière ? Certes, détruire Hadès et son royaume s'était avéré nécessaire pour libérer les âmes humaines de la torture dans laquelle elles étaient enfermées, mais s'ils avaient su, ils auraient cherché une autre solution.

Seiya, ses compagnons et le reste de la chevalerie avaient bien entendu tenté de savoir ce qui s'était échangé avec les jumeaux infernaux mais comment leur dire ? Non… elle ne pouvait pas leur annoncer qu'une autre guerre risquait d'éclater. Une guerre qui libèrerait tant de puissance que la surface de la Terre pourrait changer à jamais.

Au fin fond d'elle-même, Saori Kido pensait qu'elle était sans aucun doute la pire des réincarnations pour les avoir menés à un tel risque.

 _*Ne vous inquiétez pas Altesse, quoique nous puissions penser des Enfers, et quoique je pense d'eux, si Thanatos et Hypnos ont juré de tout faire pour maintenir les Titans dans leur prison, ils le feront. Ils sont tout autant en danger que nous si ça arrive.*_ S'immisça la voix de Shion dans l'esprit de la déesse.

* _Et puis, on aurait ressenti quelque chose d'anormal si de telles puissances avaient surgis. Or, il y a rien eu depuis la destruction des Enfers non ?_ * Surenchérit Kanon, se permettant de parler mentalement à sa divinité puisqu'il avait assisté à tout.

\- Certes, admit Athéna. Mais Zeus n'aurait sans doute pas déployé autant d'efforts pour tous nous ramener si la menace n'existait pas. Je préfère que nous en soyons assurés en révélant le moins d'éléments possible aux Chevaliers et à la population. Leur mentir me brise le coeur mais vous avez tous assez souffert. En attendant, la version officielle est que Perséphone s'occupe de tout et qu'elle est responsable des actes d'Hypnos et des Spectres. Nous l'hébergeons car elle pourrait servir d'otage si Hadès revient.

Shion et Kanon se retirèrent ensuite de l'esprit de la déesse, la laissant à ses pensées. Ce n'était pas récompenser Seiya, Hyôga, Shun, Shiryu et Ikki que de leur cacher la vérité et autoriser leur ennemi à rester ici, seulement les événements l'imposaient.

Cette nuit-là, Athéna n'eut pas un sommeil paisible, et Hypnos n'y était étonnamment pour rien.

* * *

\- Aaaah, une petite sortie fait du bien ! S'enthousiasmait Shun.

\- Seiya, ça te dit qu'on aille manger une glace ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Cette voix douce, c'était Seika. La jeune fille avait réussi à persuader son frère de sortir du Sanctuaire pour se rendre au village avec ses amis. Ces derniers avaient beaucoup hésité mais grâce à l'intervention de Shunrei et Shun, ravi d'aller se détendre un peu, les autres cédèrent à cette perspective de relaxation bienvenue.

Aucun n'oubliait la menace présente au Palais mais ils n'avaient pas encore fêté le rétablissement complet de Seiya quand ils y pensaient. Sans compter qu'il restait encore les chevaliers d'Or en protection, renforcés par un deuxième Gémeau, le Grand Pope vétéran et une Balance jeune.

\- Ca a l'air pas mal ici.

Le Dragon et Shunrei s'étaient arrêtés devant une petite boutique proposant boissons, glaces et gâteaux. Il fallait remercier Athéna pour la rapide reconstruction et développement du village. Dès la fin de la guerre, Saori avait débloqué beaucoup de fonds pour soutenir les familles ici et apporter un peu de modernité en plus.

Ces changements, avec l'aide des Chevaliers, avaient motivés les villageois et amené les apprentis qui venaient souvent passer leurs permissions ici. Le groupe s'installa donc en terrasse, à l'ombre de l'établissement, bien installés au niveau d'une petite place paisible. Les filles enchaînèrent avec leur programme pour la suite, pensant au shopping surtout, et peu à peu, les jeunes hommes participèrent et mirent de côté la pression des derniers jours. Ils virent passer entre autre des domestiques du Palais mais aussi des apprentis qui firent une courte révérence en passant devant eux. Nul doute que leurs exploits avaient déjà fait et refait le tour du Sanctuaire et s'étaient même déjà élevés au rang de légendes. Leurs sacrifices avaient imposé le respect et aucun apprenti ne l'ignorait. Y avait-il une plus grande gloire que de sauver Athéna des mains d'Hadès en obtenant une armure divine en sus ?


	11. Désobéissance et châtiment

_Non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic! Désolée du retard et bonne lecture ~_

* * *

Au terme d'âpres discussions, Shun parvint à obtenir une guitare offerte par son frère. Seiya n'avait rien acheté, préférant faire plaisir à sa sœur. Shiryu fit de même avec Shunrei mais Hyôga prit de nouveaux vêtements plus pratiques et plus classes que la simple tenue d'entraînement. Ils furent étonnés du nombre d'apprentis et de chevaliers se permettant de venir ici. Cela dit, ils étaient loin de vouloir le leur reprocher. Ils méritaient tous de se reposer et il était surtout important de ne pas paraître inquiet pour révéler la présente d'ennemis au Sanctuaire. Athéna parvenait heureusement à dissimuler le cosmos d'Hypnos grâce au sien. Quant à Perséphone, elle était quasi constamment suivie d'un chevalier, même si Hypnos la suivait aussi presque partout.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à avoir ça. Qu'est ce que tu vas en faire ici ? Râlait le Phénix qui avait certes cédé au caprice de son frère mais n'était pas convaincu de l'utilité de cet achat pour autant.

\- J'ai toujours voulu faire de la musique, pour la détente. Certains vontsur des îles arides, moi c'est ça.

Ikki grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

Le petit groupe reprit ensuite la route du Sanctuaire. Sur le chemin, au niveau du cimetière des chevaliers, le chant d'une flûte leur parvint, mais seule Seika y fit attention. Elle chercha donc du regard d'où venait la mélodie et aperçut au loin trois silhouettes. L'une d'elle, se tenant devant une tombe, semblait assise dans l'herbe. Les deux autres, l'un avec une chevelure bleue et l'autre une chevelure blonde, étaient debout derrière. C'est le blond qui semblait jouer de l'instrument.

* * *

Plus haut, bien plus haut dans le palais d'Athéna, le Pope, en compagnie de la Vierge et du Bélier, interrogeait les domestiques. Il était en effet inconcevable à Shion qu'une divinité se soit infiltrée parmi eux sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et surtout sans qu'elle n'ait rien fait pour leur nuire, ou au moins avoir des informations. Il profitait que Perséphone et Hypnos n'étaient pas dans le palais pour mener ses enquêtes.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures et seulement la septième domestique venait de passer.

\- Tu as remarqué quelque chose Shaka ? Demanda Shion.

\- Non, pas plus que chez les autres. Elles semblent toutes dire la vérité.

Le Pope soupira.

\- Elle peut simplement être innocente, intervint Mü. Si seulement la moitié des quelques légendes à son propos sont vraies, ça ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle refuse d'être aux Enfers.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Mü, mais il n'est pas indiqué dans les légendes qu'elle possède la kunée qui peut la faire devenir invisible. En revanche, il est dit qu'elle ne s'oppose pas à Hadès et suit ce qu'il fait.

\- Entre suivre le jugement des âmes et le suivre à la guerre, il y a une différence, maintint le Bélier. Toutes les divinités ne souhaitent pas forcément la guerre.

\- Malheureusement pour elle, son entourage le souhaite. Même si ses convictions personnelles prônent la paix, elle peut être utilisée malgré elle. Nul doute que les jumeaux en sont parfaitement capables, pontifia la Vierge. Sans compter que nous ignorons ce qui s'est dit entre eux et Athéna.

\- Faites entrer la suivante, esquiva l'ex-Bélier qui avait parfaitement compris la requête sous entendue de Shaka.

Mais les interrogatoires suivants ne donnèrent pas plus d'informations. Les domestiques donnaient tous la même version à propos de Perséphone. Le fait qu'elle se faisait appeler « Coré », qu'elle était relativement discrète mais s'entendait toujours bien avec tout le monde et qu'elle avait même aidé à l'évacuation du village lorsque le Sanctuaire avait été attaqué. En revanche, ils l'avaient trouvé beaucoup plus réservée à la fin des combats lors de la reprise du Sanctuaire par Athéna. Les domestiques avaient été chargés de remettre les temples en ordre autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais aussi d'enterrer les chevaliers, ce qui semblait l'avoir beaucoup affectée. Son humeur s'était encore détériorée lors des affrontements contre les spectres.

Ce rappel de ce qu'ils avaient vécu fut douloureux mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire face aux servantes. Shion était visiblement perplexe mais ces deux comparses l'étaient moins, ou du moins le cachaient mieux. Il tentait de deviner les desseins de cette déesse. Même s'il admettait qu'avant elle n'avait voulu aucun mal à Athéna et au Sanctuaire, maintenant qu'elle avait admit revenir à sa place de souveraine infernale, cela faisait d'elle une ennemie, forcément. Comme l'avait soulevé Shaka, elle pouvait sans aucun doute désirer sincèrement la paix, ce qui ne contredirait pas les légendes à son propos, mais il était très peu probable qu'Hypnos et Thanatos la suivent.

Le Pope, toujours accompagné des deux autres Ors, retourna donc auprès de sa déesse et lui fit son rapport. Athéna ne fut pas plus surprise que ça qu'ils n'aient rien découvert.

\- Je doute que Sasha l'ait laissée au Sanctuaire si elle avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'hostilité à son égard. Tu l'as connue, tu dois le reconnaître non ?

\- En effet...

Sasha, orpheline liée depuis l'enfance à Alone, un jeune garçon qu'elle avait considéré comme son frère et qui était devenu le vaisseau d'Hadès avec l'influence des jumeaux et de Pandora... Shion supposait qu'elle avait accepté Perséphone en espérant qu'elle l'aiderait à libérer l'âme d'Alone... pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une aide extérieure ou d'une information qui avait semblé « venir de nulle part » à l'époque. La déesse n'avait donc pas dû se montrer utile.

Athéna reprit, laissant libre cours à ses pensées à voix haute.

\- Il y aurait tellement à apprendre d'elle... elle semble avoir conservé tous ses souvenirs, c'est étrange... Je n'en ai aucun des mes vies précédentes moi...

\- J'ai une hypothèse à ce sujet Altesse, intervint la Vierge.

\- Je t'écoute

\- Même à nos yeux, si nous vous avions rencontré en ignorant que vous étiez Athéna, sans votre cosmos, nous ne vous reconnaîtrions pas. Pourtant, à leur arrivée que ça soit pour les Juges ou Thanatos et Hypnos, ils l'ont reconnue immédiatement alors que son collier dissimulait son cosmos. Je pense qu'en fait, contrairement à vous, elle ne s'est jamais réincarnée, et que sa forme actuelle est son corps divin originel. Sans changement de vaisseau, elle a donc toujours conservé le même esprit et la même personnalité.

Une théorie qui tenait la route. Saori médita rapidement là dessus.

\- Aurait-elle vraiment pu tenir autant de siècles avec ce même corps ?

\- Le choix des vaisseaux semble une décision à part entière venant des dieux. Vous, dans votre forme originelle, avez dû décider qu'il était plus sage d'utiliser un autre corps que le vôtre, au cas où vous seriez vaincue.

\- On dit aussi qu'Hadès conservait son corps à Elysion car il en était fier et ne voulait pas qu'il soit abîmé par une blessure reçue au combat, enchérit le Bélier. Si Perséphone n'a aucune de ces considérations, elle a pu tout simplement garder son apparence.

\- En effet, c'est possible, commenta la déesse. Où est-elle en ce moment ?

\- Dans le domaine, accompagnée d'Hypnos bien sûr et de Kanon.

\- Très bien. Maintenant, dites moi si vous avez des nouvelles d'Aphrodite et Deathmask.

* * *

Les chevaliers des Poissons et du Cancer avaient été envoyés la veille en Sicile, afin d'enquêter sur une recrudescence des tremblements de terre de la zone. Seulement, cette mission de reconnaissance leur paraissait insignifiante pour des chevaliers d'Or.

\- Pourquoi nous coller ça à nous ? Se plaignit à nouveau Deathmask. Elle pouvait pas refiler ça à une bête à cornes ? Ils auraient été plus qu'heureux de le faire... C'est indigne de nous ça.

\- Oui, surtout qu'Aldébaran l'a déjà fait, approuva le Poisson.

\- Quelqu'un a dû cafter ce que t'as dit à propos de l'artéfact de l'autre infernale là, alors Athéna a décidé de nous envoyer loin, au cas où.

\- Non je pense pas. Je pense que c'est surtout lié à son entretien privé avec les jumeaux, le Pope et Kanon. Faudrait voir pour lui faire cracher le morceau pour savoir ce qui se passe, ça doit être possible.

\- Mouais... ça sera pas facile, le mec a quand même réussi à manipuler Poséidon.

\- Est-ce vraiment un si grand exploit ? Le vieux était bloqué depuis des années dans une jarre, il connaissait rien de ce qui se passait au dehors. Ca ne devait pas être si difficile.

\- … mouais...

Habillés simplement pour se fondre dans la population locale, les deux hommes ne rencontrèrent aucun signe d'une quelconque trace infernale de la journée. Ils finirent par arriver aux alentours d'un lac où le Taureau avait signalé des ruines. Les deux chevaliers s'ennuyaient clairement, au point qu'ils finirent par se joindre à un groupe de touristes qui visitaient les ruines. Enfin... si on pouvait appeler ça des ruines pour le peu qu'il y avait... Ils retinrent rapidement qu'un temple se tenait là mais autrement, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant. Au final ils se détachèrent du groupe qui était parti sur les rares espèces d'oiseaux qui venaient migrer ici.

\- Une forêt... faut qu'on y aille ? Demanda le Cancer tout sauf motivé.

\- Allons-y, autrement le Pope serait capable de nous y renvoyer s'il juge qu'on a bâclé le travail.

Un peu moins aux aguets que ce qu'il aurait fallu, le duo marcha encore une petite heure sans rien ressentir. Cependant, ils finirent par ressentir une aura inquiétante au milieu des bois, à proximité d'autres ruines ensevelies par la végétation.

Revêtant leurs armures d'or, ils s'avancèrent en direction de l'aura, prêtant attention à la moindre émanation hostile de cosmos.

\- Tu penses à la même chose ? Demanda le Poisson.

\- Ouai... ça vient des Enfers ou je m'appelle plus Deathmask.

Des chevaliers d'or, Deathmask était sans aucun doute le plus habitué aux Enfers, sans même avoir besoin d'y aller. Il pouvait donc affirmer que ce qu'ils ressentaient actuellement venait indubitablement de là-bas.

\- Retiens ta respiration.

Aphrodite retira la rose de sa bouche et s'apprêta à répandre ses fleurs sur tous les alentours afin de forcer leur ennemi à apparaître. Seulement, à peine eut-il commencé qu'une voix résonna au dessus d'eux.

\- _Blood Flower Scissors !_

Une immense énergie s'abattit sur eux mais les Ors parvinrent à l'éviter sans trop de problème. Deathmask leva les yeux et vit alors, sur une large branche, un spectre les toisant d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous vous êtes perdus mes mignons ? Lança t-il. Deux chevaliers d'or, c'est mon jour de chance.

Il plongea ensuite sans attendre sur le Cancer qui le bloqua aisément. Un rictus mauvais apparût sur son visage.

\- C'est plutôt moi le chanceux, enfin un peu de divertissement.

Il repoussa violemment le spectre qui se rétablit quelques mètres plus loin. L'ennemi allait réattaquer lorsqu'il s'aperçut que flottait autour de lui une brume parfumée à la rose qui montait lentement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut avoir perdu de vue le deuxième chevalier d'or. Une erreur fatale réalisée trop tard. Aphrodite apparut dans le dos du spectre et lança son attaque des roses noires.

\- T'es fini !

Deathmask allait profiter de la situation pour le prendre en tenaille et lui asséner un coup fatal, mais leur adversaire, réalisant que deux chevaliers d'or étaient trop pour lui, projeta son cosmos sous forme de lames pour trancher les roses noires et pouvoir se téléporter ailleurs. Une tentative que les Ors remarquèrent sans problème. Ils se rapprochèrent de leur proie à la vitesse de la lumière au moment où celui-ci allait disparaître, influençant alors le choix de sa destination.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Perséphone était présente dans la salle du trône où travaillaient Shion et Saga des Gémeaux -prié par son supérieur d'expliquer sa gestion de ses 13 ans d'usurpation-. Assise en retrait, elle disputait une partie d'échecs avec Hypnos. Le duo était très silencieux car concentrés sur leur partie, et non car ils tenaient à écouter ce que disait le Pope, contrairement à ce que ce dernier pensait. A quoi pourraient leur servir des informations datant d'il y a 13 ans de toute manière ?

\- Echec et mat, s'éleva la voix du Dieu du Sommeil.

Saga jeta un œil vers leur table pour voir Perséphone soupirer, sourire au coin.

\- Décidément... J'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié toutes tes leçons de l'époque...

\- Mmh pas toutes, à l'époque je me souviens que tu savais à peine y jouer. Maintenant tu pourrais presque rivaliser avec Thanatos.

\- Merci du compliment mais je ne te crois pas. J'y ai très peu joué ces dernières décennies, impossible que j'arrive à effleurer votre niveau.

\- Peut-être un jour. Une autre partie ?

\- Juste après, je vais d'abord prendre quelque chose aux cuisines.

Elle proposa à Hypnos de lui amener quelque chose mais il refusa. Bien qu'il ait adopté un vaisseau humain pour rester au Sanctuaire, il n'éprouvait pas l'envie ni le besoin de se nourrir, son cosmos divin permettant amplement à son corps de trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour vivre. Le dieu ne suivit donc pas sa prétendue supérieure, aussi de simples gardes la suivirent jusqu'aux cuisines.

A la vue des fourneaux et des quelques domestiques qui y étaient, Perséphone fut prise d'un moment de nostalgie. Dire qu'il y a une semaine encore, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait même pensé qu'elle aurait pu être liée aux Enfers. Aujourd'hui, tous la croyaient être une espionne, ce qui justifia tous les regards assassins qu'on lui jeta lorsqu'on remarqua sa présence. Elle déglutit. Peut-être que faire appeler une domestique aurait été moins gênant. Car là, en cet instant, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix que leur faire face, et faire face à ce qu'ils croyaient être la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Une aide cuisinière du nom de Heli l'interpella sèchement. Les deux femmes se connaissaient bien, pour avoir travaillé ensemble ces trois dernières années, lorsqu'Heli était arrivée au Sanctuaire, mais aussi pour avoir dû déblayer les temples ravagés lors des dernières guerres. La déesse savait en plus que le frère de son (ex-)amie était un des chevaliers d'Athéna et avait péri à cause d'un spectre. Même s'ils étaient tous revenus aujourd'hui, nul doute que savoir leurs ennemis de retour ne la rendait pas tendre, encore moins envers une de leurs alliés.

\- Juste de quoi grignotter, je vais me servir moi-même.

Mais l'aide cuisinière lui bloqua la route.

\- Tu ne feras rien ici, y a rien à manger à cette heure là de toute manière, on range tout.

\- Trouvez lui quand même quelque chose, et à moi aussi tiens, intervint une voix grave.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors vers Kanon, qui arrivait verre à la main. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un chevalier, Heli n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Après un dernier regard mauvais à Perséphone, elle partit donc aller chercher quelque chose, laissant les deux autres seuls à l'entrée des cuisines.

\- Faut-il toujours que vous apparaissiez quand j'ai besoin de soutien ? Demanda presque naïvement la déesse.

\- Il faut croire. Si je peux être utile après tout... J'ai pas grand chose à faire.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a pas mal à faire au Sanctuaire pourtant.

\- Mouai... comme quoi ? Entraîner les apprentis ? Non merci, jsuis pas là pour enseigner.

\- Ca serait une bonne occupation je pense, juger un peu les nouvelles recrues, transmettre ce que vous avez appris.

\- Pfeuh, j'aurais jamais la patience de regarder tous ces jeunes faiblards et les encourager à être plus forts. Mon saint frère est mieux placé pour ça.

Heli revint à ce moment là avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient sandwichs, tranches de pain et fromage. Elle ne répondit pas aux remerciements de son ancienne amie et préféra déguerpir à nouveau. Kanon prit un sandwich qu'il dégusta sans attendre.

\- Et vous ? Dit-il entre deux mastications. Des projets avec votre garde du corps ?

\- Rien de plus que ce dont on a parlé avec Athéna.

\- Mais encore ?

Perséphone se saisit d'un morceau de fromage mais n'eut ni le temps de le commencer, ni de répondre à l'ex-Marina. Les deux venaient de ressentir un grand danger à la périphérie du Sanctuaire. Trois cosmos distincts venaient en effet d'apparaître : deux dorés, et un obscur ne pouvant appartenir qu'à un spectre. Kanon braqua son regard sur la déesse.

\- Vous l'avez fait venir ici ?

\- Absolument pas !

Le gémeau n'attendit pas d'autres explications/excuses et se saisit du bras de la jeune femme pour la faire retourner à la salle du trône. Shion et Saga, qui avaient eux aussi ressentis cette arrivée soudaine, y étaient encore. Le Pope s'était tourné d'ailleurs vers Hypnos.

\- Pourquoi un spectre se trouve ici ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit calmement le dieu qui se tourna ensuite vers Perséphone, enfin lâchée par Kanon.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, mes ordres étaient formels.

Le Pope lui s'inquiétait pour autre chose .

\- Saga, où est Athéna ?

\- Dans ses appartements avec Pégase et Andromède.

\- Bien, qu'elle y reste. Seuls Aphrodite et Deathmask étaient en mission, va les rejoindre avec Kanon, Camus, Milo et Aldébaran vous y rejoindront.

\- Shion, laissez moi aller là-bas, je vais tirer ça au clair ! Intervint Perséphone.

\- Hors de question de vous mettre en contact avec les spectres.

\- Si j'avais voulu partir d'ici, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait pu m'en empêcher, encore moins avec Hypnos pour m'épauler. Je n'ai PAS ordonné d'attaque, laissez moi tirer cette affaire au clair. Si vos chevaliers achèvent un spectre, ça sera à nouveau la guerre, soyez-en sûr.

Elle ne voulait pas la guerre, c'était un fait. Mais si une telle chose arrivait, alors il lui serait impossible de retenir Thanatos d'attaquer à nouveau le sanctuaire, et nul doute que son frère le suivrait. L'ex-bélier dût arriver à la même conclusion puisqu'il finit par accepter.

Saga était déjà parti soutenir ses confrères mais Kanon était resté. Il ouvrit ondc une faille spatio-temporelle qui amena les deux divinités infernales sur le lieu de l'apparition des cosmos.

Ils tombèrent alors sur Aphrodite, Deathmask ainsi que les autres Ors entourant le spectre. Ce dernier était visiblement en très mauvaise posture mais il ne semblait pas baisser les bras pour autant. Hors de question de se rendre à l'ennemi !  
Ses attaques cessèrent cependant alors qu'il fixait Hypnos qu'il venait de remarquer. Que pouvait faire son seigneur ici ?

\- Inutile d'essayer de t'enfuir, la barrière d'Athéna affaiblit tes pouvoirs, s'éleva la voix de Saga. Quoique tu sois venu faire ici, tu échoueras.

Saga se tourna vers Perséphone et son garde du corps. Lequel des deux allait intervenir ? Pour Hypnos, la réponse était claire. Puisque la déesse avait décidé de reprendre son rôle, c'était à elle de gérer cette situation. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs anticipé que le dieu du Sommeil penserait de cette manière. Elle s'approcha donc de quelques pas vers le spectre, franchissant le cercle de chevaliers. Son visage était fermé et son regard foudroyait l'homme en face d'elle.

\- Cette armure... Queen de la Mandragore c'est ça ?

\- Et toi ?

Le spectre lançait des regards vers Hypnos qui, encadré de Saga et Camus, demeurait impassible et silencieux.

\- Ne regarde pas Hypnos, il ne dirige pas ici, moi si.

Queen observa la femme face à lui. Son visage ne lui disait rien. Il avait pensé à Pandora au premier abord mais le dieu ne serait jamais resté en retrait, enfin si c'était bel et bien lui.

\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu es sous les ordres directs de Rhadamante, je me trompe ? J'avais ordonné très clairement qu'aucun spectre ne devait attaquer les chevaliers d'Athéna, pourquoi cette action ?

\- Je n'obéis qu'à Hadès, qu'importe tes ordres.

Ca prenait une mauvaise tournure. Il est vrai que peu de spectres l'avaient vue en chair et en os, ce n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils ne connaissent pas son apparence ou ne s'en souviennent pas. Seulement, malgré son ouverture d'esprit vis à vis des mortels, elle conservait un dur noyau d'ego divin. Afin de raviver les souvenirs, la déesse se saisit de son collier et fit glisser un ongle sur le pendentif sombre.

Immédiatement, Queen tomba à genoux, un râle rauque s'échappant de sa gorge. Toute son armure, en plus de bloquer ses mouvements, était désormais en train de le comprimer.

\- Mes excuses, je m'appelle Perséphone, l'épouse d'Hadès et toi, Queen de la Mandragore, tu m'appartiens.

\- N...non... jamais, parvint-il à articuler.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons... Qui t'a donné l'ordre d'attaquer ?

Bien qu'il ait mentionné « Hadès » auparavant, la déesse se doutait qu'il désignait les Enfers de manière générale, soit les trois Juges et les jumeaux. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'insinuait pas qu'Hadès était de retour. Seulement, le spectre ne parlait toujours pas. Perséphone sentait les regards sur elle, notamment celui d'Hypnos. Elle devait absolument donner une preuve de son pouvoir pour contraindre le dieu à rester à sa place. Etant donné qu'ils avaient une vision radicalement différente de la marche à suivre concernant Athéna, si la reine se montrait faible, alors le faible espoir d'exercer une quelconque autorité sur les jumeaux s'envolerait définitivement.

Son ongle quitta le pendentif, relâchant alors Queen de son emprise. Celui-ci reprit son souffle et tenta de se relever, son regard assassin désormais rivé sur la femme en face de lui.

\- Je ne supporte pas l'insubordination. Si tu ne me donnes pas de nom, alors tu en subiras les conséquences.

Elle décrocha son collier, et le confia à Kanon avant de conseiller aux chevaliers de se reculer. Son cosmos désormais non dissimulé, le spectre se mit à douter de ses propres pensées, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter une chose aussi absurde.

\- Hadès n'a pas d'épouse. Seuls Hypnos, Thanatos et Pandora peuvent diriger en son absence. Cette faible illusion m'aura pas, cracha Queen en désignant le dieu.

Perséphone ne répondit pas. Chacun des chevaliers autour d'eux était prêt à relâcher leurs plus puissantes attaques pour protéger leur déesse si la Mandragore avait un seul geste hostile. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas du spectre.

Au lieu de gaspiller son énergie à parler, la déesse s'accroupit pour prendre une poignée de terre. La main tenant la terre s'ouvrit, paume vers le ciel, comme une offrande. Le cosmos de la déesse s'amplifia alors, imprégnant la terre de cette énergie divine. Puis, un mot résonna.

\- _ἐπομβρία_ (e/pombri/a)

La main se referma brusquement sur la terre provoquant un éclair de lumière qui s'abattit sur le sol. Celui-ci se mit à trembler et se transforma à une vitesse hallucinante. L'herbe, des fleurs, des buissons, racines, avec épines, sans épines se mirent à sortir de terre, à grandir et se multiplièrent pour ensuite se diriger vers une unique cible : Queen de la Mandragore.

Le spectre tenta de répliquer mais trop tard. La Nature s'était déjà emparée de tous ses membres, s'enroulant autour, le transperçant, parvenant même à s'insinuer sous son armure. En à peine quelques secondes, une sorte de chrysalide naturelle s'était formée autour du spectre, le laissant apparaître mais le maintenant fermement prisonnier. Les chevaliers purent alors voir des fleurs éclore pour laisser s'échapper un doux parfum qui forma une sorte de brume bleuâtre autour de l'amas végétal.

Lorsque la structure s'immobilisa enfin, la déesse s'approcha du cocon naturel et y grimpa afin d'être au niveau du prisonnier.

\- Délicieux parfum n'est-ce pas ? Il agit sur l'esprit de ses victimes. Tu vas vite te rendre compte que désormais tu es incapable de t'opposer à moi. Alors tu vas pouvoir répondre à toutes mes questions... La première, pourquoi avoir attaqué les chevaliers ?

\- Gnn... e... je... j'en avais... l'occasion...

\- Quelqu'un te l'a autorisé ?

\- o...oui...

\- Qui ?

\- … mmh... non...

Il résistait, ce qui était tout à son honneur vis à vis de sa loyauté. Malheureusement il n'était jamais conseillé de s'opposer à un dieu. On entendit alors le bois craquer alors qu'il se resserrait autour du spectre et s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses chairs. Celui-ci lâcha un cri de douleur puis un long râle tandis qu'on commençait à voir le sang couler le long des plantes. Malgré la protection de son armure, chaque os de ses membres venait de casser. Les chevaliers alentours purent en plus ressentir le cosmos de leur ennemi diminuer peu à peu, alors que la brume parfumée s'étendait toujours.

\- Qui l'a autorisé ?

\- Elle... Pa... Pandora...

Le visage de Perséphone se crispa.

\- Cette chienne est aussi revenue ? Depuis quand ?

\- … Je ne... sais pas...

\- Thanatos l'a t-il autorisé ?

\- Je ne sais...pas.

\- Et Hadès, est-il de retour ?

Il fallait qu'elle pose la question, et nul doute que les chevaliers tout autour souhaitaient avoir une réponse également.

\- ...n...

Il résistait à nouveau. Les plantes se glissèrent alors autour de la cage thoracique du spectre et se mirent à nouveau à serrer encore, et encore, et encore. On entendit l'armure commencer à se briser. Le cosmos du spectre lui était au plus bas.

\- Réponds moi !

\- No... non, aucune... trace.

Le bois craqua à nouveau et la pression autour du prisonnier se relâcha un peu afin qu'il puisse un peu mieux respirer. Perséphone descendit du cocon et revint vers Hypnos, furieuse.

\- Tu savais pour Pandora ?

\- Non.

\- Vraiment Hypnos ? Je doute que beaucoup de choses t'échappent à toi ou ton frère, et tu cherches à me faire croire que tu ignorais que votre petite marionnette était de retour ?

\- Les Juges nous ont invoqués lorsqu'ils t'ont rencontré ici mais Pandora n'a jamais fait parti de tout ça. Elle a trahi Hadès en permettant aux Bronzes d'entrer à Elysion, elle ne nous était donc d'aucun intérêt.

Hypnos demeurait d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve. La déesse soutint son regard de longues secondes avant de se tourner vers Kanon pour reprendre son collier. Elle revint ensuite vers le spectre prisonnier, ordonnant aux plantes de le relâcher un peu plus pour l'amener à son niveau.

\- Tu vas retourner aux Enfers et transmettre mon message à tous ceux que tu croiseras : Aucune attaque envers les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sera tolérée. La peine de mort attend tous ceux qui oseront me défier suivie d'une longue agonie au Tartare. Dis-leur, rappelle-leur que vous appartenez tous à Hadès, et donc à moi avant tous les autres. Quant à toi, ne t'avise plus jamais de recroiser mon chemin ou tu connaîtras bien pire que des os brisés et une baisse de cosmos.

Sans attendre, elle reproduisit ensuite l'onde de cosmos qui avait fait disparaître les armures des jumeaux. Un portail s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt, juste le temps que le spectre et sa prison végétale la traverse, ne laissant que quelques volutes de brume bleuâtre qui se dissipèrent rapidement.

Perséphone se retrouvait donc seule, entourée des chevaliers d'or, le poing crispé autour de son collier.

\- Hypnos, finit-elle par lancer d'une voix forte. Il est impossible d'imaginer que ton frère ait pu tolérer et laissé passer un affront de la part de Pandora. Pourtant il la laisse rester aux Enfers, et maintenant cette attaque.

\- Pandora a déjà agi dans notre dos, elle recevra une punition appropriée.

\- Oui j'y compte bien. Contacte Thanatos, dis lui de la trouver et de me l'amener avec Minos et Lune. Et gardez-bien à l'esprit tous les deux, qu'au prochain affront que vous soyez responsables ou non, je m'assurerai que vous retourniez dans votre boîte sans aucun espoir d'en être libéré.


	12. Soupçons et manipulation

_Je signale juste que je me suis enfin décidée à m'arrêter sur les noms français des personnages, et non les prononciations japonaises/anglaises ('Aiacos' pour 'Eaque' par exemple). Désolée pour la différence avec les chapitres précédents donc, j'avoue avoir la flemme de tout remodifier ^^"_

* * *

L'arrivée du spectre et l'intervention de Perséphone avaient, comme on s'en doute, provoqué de vives réactions dans la chevalerie d'Or et divine d'Athéna. Ceux qui avaient assisté au renvoi du spectre étaient harcelés de question par tous les autres. Les hypothèses fusaient. Queen de la Mandragore avait-il vraiment désobéi ? Est-ce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mise en scène pour faire croire que la déesse était leur alliée ? N'était-on pas en train de la manipuler malgré elle comme le redoutait Shion ? Bref, les hypothèses et les réflexions fusaient en tout sens, les chevaliers divins anciennement Bronze en tête, bien qu'ils n'aient pas assisté à la scène.

Athéna frappa deux fois de son sceptre sur le marbre afin de ramener le silence parmi ses chevaliers.

\- Je comprends votre inquiétude Chevaliers. Aphrodite, Deathmask, pouvez-vous affirmer qu'il cherchait à se rendre au Sanctuaire ?

\- Je ne crois pas Altesse, répondit le Poisson. Il a cherché à fuir, constatant parfaitement qu'il n'était pas de taille face à nous, mais nous l'avons intercepté au moment où il se téléportait, ce qui nous a sans aucun doute amené ici.

\- Il ne semblait pas nous attendre non plus puisqu'il a parlé de « jour de chance », ajouta le Cancer. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de lancer l'assaut.

La réincarnation enregistra mentalement ces informations et se tourna vers son Pope et son troisième chevalier.

\- Avez-vous eu l'impression qu'Hypnos gérait la situation d'ici ?

\- C'est... difficile à dire, commença Saga. Cela faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils jouaient aux échecs, et je me doute qu'il serait capable de tout organiser sans dire un mot.

\- Mais Perséphone n'était pas présente lorsque le spectre est arrivé, compléta Shion. Kanon, nous t'avons vu revenir avec elle, où étiez-vous ?

\- Aux cuisines. J'allais réclamer quelque chose à manger quand j'ai vu qu'une des domestiques refusait de la servir. On a parlé rapidement puis l'autre a débarqué. Il s'est rien passé de plus.

Les quatorze cerveaux de la Chevalerie athénienne plus les cinq divins cherchaient une logique. Malheureusement, il ne semblait y en avoir aucune, si ce n'est croire aux affirmations du spectre de la Mandragore. Mü du Bélier, premier chevalier d'or, intervint à son tour.

\- Et pour son pouvoir, vous dites qu'elle a immobilisé un spectre en quelques secondes et aspirait son cosmos. Elle semble être bien plus puissante que ce qu'elle tient à affirmer. Même si je suis prêt à croire mes confrères lorsqu'ils affirment qu'elle était furieuse contre Hypnos... Cela vous met tout de même en danger Déesse Athéna.

Un point sur lequel tous les Chevaliers s'accordaient et ne se gênèrent pas pour le faire remarquer.

\- Le fait qu'un spectre ait pu entrer dans le domaine, même s'il s'agissait de la périphérie, montre que votre énergie n'est plus suffisante pour maintenir la barrière de cosmos intacte, souligna Aiolos. Vous ne pouvez pas à la fois dissimuler le cosmos d'un autre dieu et assurer la sécurité du Sanctuaire à vous seule.

\- Il faut aussi s'intéresser à la source de cette attaque, s'imposa Camus. Je suis d'accord avec Perséphone lorsqu'elle dit ne pas croire que Thanatos ait laissé passer un autre affront à son autorité de la part de Pandore. Ils lui obéissent peut-être en apparence mais ils peuvent toujours utiliser Pandore pour diriger les spectres comme autrefois.

Cette réflexion déclencha quelques sueurs froides dans le dos de Saga et Shura, se souvenant de leur dernière rencontre avec la « soeur » d'Hadès. Le Phénix sortit de l'ombre de la colonne où il était.

\- Il peut avoir menti aussi. Si elle est morte lors de la dernière guerre, c'est aussi à cause des jumeaux, parce qu'elle m'a aidé. Jsuis pas sûr qu'ils l'utiliseraient à nouveau après une telle trahison.

Certains se posèrent des questions sur l'objectivité d'une telle opinion de la part du Phénix mais son raisonnement était toutefois logique. Les conversations reprirent mais Athéna y mit vite un terme avec d'autres coups de son sceptre.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire Chevaliers. Je suis consciente de la situation tendue dans laquelle leur présence au Sanctuaire nous met. Je vous assure toutefois qu'elle est nécessaire pour maintenir les Enfers en ordre. Perséphone est probablement la seule alliée que nous pouvons avoir là-bas, car si Hadès ne reparaît pas, alors elle aura définitivement le rôle le plus important dans leur organisation.

\- Athéna tu ne peux pas y consentir, insista Seiya. Il faudrait déjà que les jumeaux lui obéissent bel et bien. Et puis, l'idée me paraît toujours... inconcevable, Hadès n'a pas pu mettre n'importe quelle femme, ou déesse, à un rang aussi élevé que le sien, surtout pas s'ils ont une telle divergence d'opinion !

\- C'est là où je suis persuadée du contraire Seiya. En tant que déesse du printemps, avec sa maîtrise sur la végétation, si elle avait voulu nuire aux Hommes alors il lui aurait suffi de tous les affamer. Nous ignorons les raisons de ce mariage, à moins que la légende soit vraie. Après tout qui sait ce qui s'est passé à l'ère mythologique.

Un argument défendable certes, mais qui ne suffisait pas à dissiper leur malaise. Aldébaran brisa le silence pour relever un point encore non abordé : le procès.

\- Vous avez dit qu'elle a demandé à faire amener Pandore ici, avec d'autres spectres. C'est trop dangereux ! Le Sanctuaire est supposé être un symbole d'espoir et de paix, qu'il y ait un tel procès irait à l'encontre de nos principes !

Il est vrai que les Chevaliers partageaient une amertume générale sur le fait de voir les Enfers de retour alors qu'ils étaient parvenus à les détruire et donc sauver les âmes humaines qui y étaient liées. Une amertume d'autant plus forte chez Seiya et Shun, qui avaient pu constater à quel point les procès étaient loin d'être en faveur des mortels.

\- Je suis d'accord, concéda Athéna. Ce procès n'aura pas lieu ici. Toutefois, j'aimerais y assister.

Des visages choqués se mirent alors à la fixer.

\- Tant qu'elle a le pouvoir et peut l'exercer, il faut l'épauler et faire en sorte de changer les jugements aux Enfers, mais avant cela, je veux voir de mes propres yeux comment ils se déroulent.

Une telle décision provoqua à nouveau un raz-de-marée de réactions diverses qui n'ébranla pas la volonté de la dirigeante du Sanctuaire. On essaya à nouveau de faire dire à la déesse de la Sagesse quels étaient les termes de l'accord avec Perséphone, mais la jeune réincarnation ne céda pas et ne révéla aucune information à ce sujet. Les négociations à propos de la démarche à suivre allaient donc se poursuivre encore longtemps.

* * *

Au même moment, mis à l'écart mais surveillés du coin de l'oeil par d'autres chevaliers, Hypnos et sa supérieure... se tenaient à distance l'un de l'autre. La Reine des Enfers malgré elle était descendue dans les jardins tandis que son protecteur, qu'elle voulait hors de sa vue pour le moment, la surveillait discrètement d'un balcon donnant sur les dits jardins. Mais plus que simplement l'observer, il était surtout en conversation mentale avec son frère.

 _\- Elle nous a menacé de nous renfermer ?_ S'étranglait à moitié Thanatos.

 _\- C'est compréhensible, sa haine à propos de Pandore n'a pas disparu, normal qu'elle nous en veuille puisque tu l'as laissée agir à sa guise._

 _\- Et tu dis qu'elle a utilisé ses pouvoirs. Comment était-elle ensuite ?_

 _\- Comme d'ordinaire. Même si ça fait des années qu'elle n'a pas dû les utiliser, elle ne semblait pas fatiguée pour autant. Seulement pour le procès ça sera probablement le cas._

 _\- Pas étonnant. A quel moment faut-il que je lui livre l'autre alors ?_

 _\- Pas tout de suite, attends quelques jours. De toute manière, il est très peu probable qu'Athéna accepte que la condamnation se passe dans son sanctuaire. Et à vrai dire ça pourrait nous être utile pour la contraindre à ne pas changer la condamnation..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

Hypnos croisa le regard de Perséphone qui avait levé les yeux dans sa direction, avant de les détourner vers le Pope qui la rejoignit et se mit à lui parler, mais trop loin pour qu'il les entende. Le dieu du Sommeil reprit.

 _\- Il faudra réunir tous les spectres, qu'ils assistent tous au jugement. Elle n'osera pas utiliser son rituel face à autant de témoins au cœur des Enfers._

 _\- Elle n'acceptera jamais de revenir ici, même temporairement, sauf si c'est indispensable. Chercher à la ramener de force avant qu'elle le décide pourrait être dangereux._

 _\- Je sais. Mais mon pouvoir d'illusion pourrait l'amener tout en la laissant au Sanctuaire. Je suis sûre qu'elle me demandera de le faire, c'est la seule solution qui s'offrira à elle._

 _\- Très bien alors... J'espère que tu as raison, utiliser son pouvoir maintenant pourrait éveiller des soupçons en attendant que l'ordre soit rétabli ici._

 _\- Je gère la situation._

 _\- Bien. Et ne la laisse pas trop avec les humains. Ils pourraient se mettre en tête d'intervenir. Athéna a toujours été son alliée._

 _\- Thanatos, chercherais-tu à devenir stratège ?_

 _\- Je dis ça pour toi._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y ai déjà pensé._

Il coupa la conversation mentale alors que la déesse lui faisait signe de descendre. Le Pope lui répéta alors ce qu'ils avaient discuté avec Athéna, c'est-à-dire, comme il s'en était douté, qu'ils refusaient que le jugement de Pandore ait lieu ici. Un peu calmée, Perséphone avait réalisé que c'était en effet trop demander à son alliée, elle trouverait une autre solution. Shion les laissa donc pour repartir à ses affaires mais Hypnos l'interpella. Thanatos avait profité de leur discussion pour lui faire le rapport des dernières reconnaissances des Enfers sur leur « problème » et voulait donc en discuter avec lui. L'ex-Bélier partit alors avec lui, laissant la déesse toujours dans les jardins où elle comptait simplement se relaxer au milieu de la nature.

* * *

Sous terre, plus exactement à la huitième prison des Enfers, le Cocyte, Eaque du Garuda sortit de son palais pour se rendre à celui de Rhadamante. Sur le chemin, il aperçut dans la glace, le visage de Queen de la Mandragore, quasi enseveli et inconscient. La Wyverne n'avait en effet pas apprécié que son lieutenant lui désobéisse, même à cause de Pandore, alors que Thanatos lui-même avait donné des ordres très clairs. C'est d'ailleurs parce que Queen n'avait pas suivi les ordres du dieu qu'il se retrouvait ici, à la prison réservée à ceux victimes d'orgueil à l'égard des divinités.

Eaque entra et constata qu'il était le dernier à arriver. Minos et Rhadamante étaient déjà installés confortablement, sans armure et en train de boire.

\- Je t'en prie installe toi, l'invita le maître du palais.

\- Ton lieutenant va rester pour toujours dans la glace ? S'enquit le Garuda.

\- Mmmh je l'ignore encore. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de tous les Spectres alors non je ne pense pas, mais il faut attendre l'accord de Thanatos.

Il tendit ensuite un verre à Eaque qui le porta tout de suite à ses lèvres.

\- Alors Rhadamante, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu nous as invités ?

\- Pour parler du procès de Pandore.

\- Que veux-tu en dire ?, demanda Minos. Les Jumeaux l'ont clairement désignée comme traîtresse pour avoir aidé un chevalier d'Athéna. Elle a pourtant été ramenée à la vie avec nous pour ensuite désobéir.

Connaissant Thanatos, pour Minos c'était en réalité déjà une surprise qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Toutefois, vu le lien entre elle et Rhadamante, le Juge s'était attendu à ce qu'il accepte moins facilement cette condamnation. Il fallait prendre en compte également que, malgré ses torts, l'humaine avait diligemment servi Hadès... si on oubliait les trahisons. D'ailleurs, leur souverain semblait avoir toujours laissé passer ses actes puisque, comme tous les spectres, elle revenait à chaque guerre. Tous savaient donc quelle était la véritable origine de cette condamnation : la discrète et longtemps absente Perséphone.

Eaque se tourna vers le Griffon.

\- Il me semblait qu'on ne peut pas juger les vivants, ce que nous sommes tous, y compris elle.

\- En effet, concéda Minos. Cependant, au travers des différents vaisseaux que nous avons eu au cours des siècles, nous sommes techniquement morts à de nombreuses reprises. La différence notable avec les simples mortels, c'est que nos âmes sont préservées par Hadès.

\- Pandore va donc être condamnée à partir de ses morts passées ?

\- Puisqu'ils m'ont demandé ainsi que Lune, c'est qu'ils vont se baser sur le Livre alors oui. Si un vivant venait à se présenter à moi pour être jugé, les pages resteraient blanches. Dans le cas des Spectres par contre, tous nos actes s'afficheraient quand même et le jugement est possible.

Rhadamante vida son verre d'un trait et s'en servit un autre. Il n'aimait pas ce qui se passait depuis sa résurrection.

\- Perséphone a donc le pouvoir de tous nous condamner et donc condamner à jamais les Spectres.

\- Mmmh... j'en doute, commenta Eaque. Thanatos et Hypnos ne la laisseraient jamais faire, sans compter Hadès. Il finira par revenir lui aussi, Zeus n'a pas pu ne pas ramener son frère.

\- Impossible de le savoir, reprit la Wyverne. Les Jumeaux étaient chargés de protéger son corps à Elysion mais ils n'y sont pas actuellement. Il y a donc une chance que notre souverain ne soit pas là...

\- Gardons nous de dévoiler ces pensées, prévint Minos.

Ce dernier savait que leurs jours seraient très vite raccourcis si de telles paroles parvenaient au Dieu de la Mort.

\- Le fait est, ne lâcha pas Radhamante, que Perséphone et lui se sont quittés en très mauvais termes il me semble. Pourquoi serait-elle partie autrement ?

\- Hadès y a consenti, rappela Eaque. De toute manière même à la surface, elle a toujours été liée aux Enfers suite au serment du Styx qu'ils ont passé.

\- Certes... mais qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire alors qu'il n'est pas là. La kunée est capable de la protéger des deux dieux et des Spectres réunis. Pandore représente le plus haut commandement en dessous d'Hadès dans cette partie des Enfers, nous pourrions être les prochains.

Minos tiqua à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec son confrère. Il était connu, de toute manière, qu'il y avait eu à l'époque une certaine inclination entre la déesse et le Juge. Jamais rien de physique, mais son opinion n'était sans aucun doute pas impartial. Il avait toutefois des arguments fondés pour contrer la Wyverne.

\- Vous oubliez que nous sommes humains en premier lieu et qu'elle ne s'en est jamais prise aux Hommes. Pandore doit être en réalité la seule personne à qui elle souhaite sincèrement du mal. Et puis, comme Thanatos nous l'a rappelé, nous sommes là avant tout pour prévenir une évasion des Titans. Nous faire disparaître serait donc totalement stupide alors qu'elle nous a ramené pour accomplir ce devoir.

\- C'est vrai, pourtant nous n'avons aucun signe qu'ils seraient réveillés... Je commence à me demander si tout ça ne serait pas une manipulation pour autre chose.

Eaque avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose que les trois Juges partageaient sans jamais se l'être dit. Plus d'une semaine depuis leur retour, plusieurs reconnaissances envoyées, Thanatos voyageant entre l'hyperdimension et Giudecca, mais strictement aucun signe... Le trio commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Lors de la dernière guerre, Pandore ne leur avait-elle pas fait croire qu'Hadès s'était réincarné alors qu'il n'en était rien ? Ils étaient pourtant les trois plus puissants spectres des Enfers, gouvernant tous les autres en prime... Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si, en cas de manipulation, cela venait des Jumeaux ou de leur déesse récemment revenue au pouvoir.

Ils continuèrent la conversation sur des sujets moins dangereux, et heureusement, car Thanatos avait daigné se déplacer jusqu'au palais de Rhadamanthe pour leur parler.

En le voyant, le trio se leva à l'unisson et s'inclina mais la divinité ne leur permit pas de se redresser.

\- Pandore sera jugée dans trois jours. Tous les Spectres doivent être présents dans le 2ème enfer, dans l'ancien champ de fleurs. Tu peux libérer ton sous-fifre, Wyverne. Athéna assistera au jugement, probablement avec les gamins que vous n'avez pas réussi à éliminer.

Pour des questions de survie évidentes et élémentaires, aucun ne rappela au dieu qu'il avait aussi été vaincu par ces 'gamins'. Il poursuivit.

\- Il faut rappeler à ces simples mortels que nous leur sommes supérieurs. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous obéirez à Perséphone. Elle dirigera chaque faits et gestes qu'il y aura. Griffon ?

\- Oui sire ?

\- Tu rendras le jugement en personne, pas ton lieutenant. Et si par une fantaisie soudaine, elle décidait de changer ta décision, refuse.

Minos se permit de se relever un peu pour le regarder, surpris.

\- S...sire, ne dois-je pas lui obéir absolument ?

\- Bien entendu, mais ces lois ont été établies par Hadès en personne. Elles sont donc au dessus de sa position de simple « reine ». Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas d'ici, qu'elle a refusé d'y vivre et qu'elle doit se soumettre aux décisions de son souverain. Est-ce assez clair ?

\- Limpide, sire.

\- Je m'occuperai personnellement de ceux qui oseraient intervenir et vous en subirez aussi les conséquences pour ne pas avoir réussi à vous faire obéir.

Sur ces mots, Thanatos tourna les talons et partit du palais, laissant enfin les Juges se redresser. Les trois se regardèrent alors. Malgré ce que le dieu avait répondu à Minos, il leur était difficile de s'opposer à leur souveraine. Ils avaient en effet quelques souvenirs de l'ère mythologique et des quelques temps où elle avait régné. Ils étaient donc bien placés pour savoir pourquoi dans les textes anciens, on la décrivait comme « la crainte Perséphone ».


End file.
